


Human

by RL_BlackRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL_BlackRose/pseuds/RL_BlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn’t expect to fall in love. Eren didn’t expect to be fallen in love with. Neither of them expected Eren to start losing control of his titan form- and no one could’ve predicted what came next.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS- I'll write as fast as I can, I promise!  
> IF YOU LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU  
> (and if you dont I'll love you anyway!!)  
> (BUT REVIEWS ARE STILL PRETTY GREAT)

Eren gave Hanji a sideways glance, pulling at his collar. Framed against the squat Trost houses and the burning midday sun, her determined face shone in a scarier way than usual.

Or maybe it wasn't due to the surroundings. Maybe it was just her excitement.

The sky was very clear that morning, a blue that caught vividly on the sun's rays. There was a gentle wind playing gently with the leaves on the trees, prompting a refreshing rustling sound.

"Er, Hanji- I was just wondering-" Eren cleared his throat nervously. "What's this... _experiment_ you were talking about?"

She snapped out of her daze, turning to him as they walked. Her chocolate-brown hair swung around, slapping her in the face. "Hm? Oh- just wait, you'll see!"

Their boots crunched along the crude gravel path, sinking into the tiny stones.

"What's wrong with just telling me now?"

She looked away, avoiding his suspicious bright-green stare. "Oh, look, we're almost there! See that? That's the building where we'll do it."

Eren took a look at the building. It was surrounded by a field of freshly turned ground. What could be buried there? Because the way the ground looked, with little mounds of loose dirt, it sort of looked like a minefield-

He swallowed, slowing down a little.

"...why don't you just tell me now, Hanji?"

"You'll see-"

"Hanji!"

She stopped, letting out a sigh. Her encouraging expression fell, revealing a guilty smile.

"Uh... well, it's an endurance test!"

Eren stared at her, confused. "Huh?"

"We're just- a little bit worried, Eren!" Hanji admitted, looking down at the grayish-brown path. "I mean, I didn't mind. But the rest of the group... you know how it is. They need to know they're safe. It's for the good of the whole! I promise, just- a routine test, just like any other-"

"You've managed to babble for a whole minute and I STILL don't know what you're talking about! Come on, Hanji- please!"

"Oh, yes! The experiment! The experiment that we're going to do. Yes. The thing. The, uh... we're going to be late!" She grabbed him by the arm, and he had no choice but to keep walking. "Come on, quickly!"

Eren let out a resigned breath. Oh well. If it had been approved, and if it was truly that important... it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

xxxxxxxxx

"You're going to WHAT?!" Eren shouted in disbelief, straining against his chains. They were in a stone room, dimly lit by a small window. The floor was hard and unyielding against Eren's knees.

"We're going to send in someone to beat you up, and see how long you can resist becoming a titan!" Hanji said cheerfully, gesturing with the clipboard in her hand. "Now, if you do become a titan, you've gotta stay conscious- one step outside this building, and you go kaboom!" At the thought, her face fell. "And I- I mean, you- don't want you to go kaboom, right?"

Eren shifted unsurely, and his chains clinked. "I- I guess...?" 

Hanji gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine!"

Eren sighed. "Who's doing it, then? Can you tell me that, at least?"

"Gimme a second." Hanji said. She drew a thermometer from her bag- "Say ahhh!"- and stuck it in Eren's mouth. The glass clicked uncomfortably against his teeth. "You've also gotta keep this on you, or else I can't track your temperature. Got it?"

"Who's doing it?"

"A fellow scout, actually!"

The thought gave Eren comfort, and he managed a smile. "A friend?"

Hanji's cheery expression froze. "You could say that."

"What do you mean?" When Hanji didn't answer, Eren's patience wavered. He tried to catch Hanji's eye. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey!" Eren heard. "Long time no see."

He turned around, only to find...

Jean.

"Is this a joke?" Eren shot Hanji a pleading look. "PLEASE tell me you're kidding!"

"It's for science's sake, Eren!" Hanji promised. "Don't worry- once this is through, you'll have your fellow solders' trust. Probably. It'll be fine!"

 _It could be worse._ Eren reminded himself, grinding his teeth. _My friends could die. I could die. Humanity could be extinguished. This is a small price to pay for the privilege of wiping all traces of titans from-_

A boot flew to Eren's face, knocking his head back. Stars burst before his eyes, and the side of his face exploded with pain.

"Don't break the thermometer!" Hanji called sternly. Eren blinked, regaining his bearings. He tried to get up, but the chains binding him wouldn't allow it.

"Where am I supposed to hit, then?"

"How should I know? Anywhere but the face!"

Another powerful blow, a spasm of agony -

"Oops."

"Honestly, Jean! It's not that difficult!"

"Alright, alright! Let me just-"

The whistle of a fist- a sickening thud-

"Okay- stop for a second, I've gotta check the thermometer!"  
  
A trickle of bright red blood oozed from Eren's nose. He looked furiously to Hanji. "Is this REALLY necessary?!"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Hanji assured, nodding enthusiastically as she checked the thermometer. She frowned. "Oh. Uh... Eren, try to feel calm! Think of- a happy place!"

"ARE YOU _JOKING?!_ "

"It's for the good of the group, Eren, I promise!"  
  
"I'm not enjoying this either, you know." Jean reminded him. "I was planning on having a peaceful afternoon today."

"Why'd you AGREE, then?!"  
  
"You don't 'agree', Eren. This is the military." Jean's face was bored, though his tone sounded a little more apologetic.

"Less chatting, more hitting!" Hanji called over.

BAM. The jangling of chains.  
  
Eren's face grew hot, anger rising. _Why are they doing this?_ He wondered furiously, _Haven't I proved I can control myself already? Is this some messed-up revenge for the people that died for me?_ His teeth clenched. _It's the TITANS that are at fault for this, not me! It's them! I've got to kill them I've got to kill them I've got to kill them all-"_

"What?"

Eren looked up. Jean stood frozen. Hanji was behind him, halfway between confusion and surprise.

"What?" Jean repeated.

Eren blinked. "What?"

"No- what did you say?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now. Just now!" Jean turned to Hanji- "You heard him too, right?"  
  
Hanji mumbled something, turning awkwardly to the wall. She shrugged.

"I didn't say anything!"  
  
Jean's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you did. Just now. You said 'I've got to kill them all.'"

"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Well, I'm telling you you DID. How do you explain that, huh?!"  
  
"I meant- I meant titans! I meant that I want to kill titans!"

"Oh, so you DO remember saying it!"  
  
"No-" Eren saw Jean raise his hands to his head, turning away. "NO! I was just thinking it, I didn't mean to say it out loud-!"  
  
"We're doomed." Jean said, shaking his head. He spread his arms, giving Hanji a look. "You hear that, Hanji? We're doomed, we're done for. This is what we're pinning our hopes on-"  
  
"I CAN DO IT!" Eren shouted, eyebrows at a furious angle- "Hit me! I can take it- I won't become a titan!"

Jean paused.

"...I mean..." Hanji fumbled for words. "I mean, hey! There's no harm in trying, right?"  
  
Jean sighed.

Eren closed his eyes, relieved. "Thanky-

A deafening crack-

Eren doubled over in pain. Something struck his shoulder. He twisted- _I can't become a titan I can't I can't I can't-_ A kick to his stomach- a fist to his jaw- _I can't I can't I can't-_ another blow- _I can't I can't I can't stay human-_

"Jean, let me check the thermometer!" Hanji said, hurrying over. 

Her eyes widened.

"Uh- Eren? Hey! Eren, can you hear me?"

Eren's mouth opened, and a cloud of steam escaped.

"Eren! Hey!"

"This is a disaster."

Eren heard the words as if they were far away. He couldn't see well- his vision clouded by a foggy red-

"Eren, you've gotta stay with us! If you turn now, you'll step outside and explode! Eren!"

"Let him. He's dangerous, don't you see?"  
  
"The point of this experiment wasn't to test if he could resist becoming a titan- it was to PROVE he could! And if it doesn't work with you, it will with someone else."  
  
Eren heard sudden desperation in Jean's voice- "That's not FAIR! You're putting all of us in danger!"  
  
"We're in danger anyway. The point is to make everyone think they're safe with Eren."

"I won't stand for this! I- I'm going to tell them-"  
  
"Don't you DARE! That's an order!"  
  
"You can't give me orders-"

And then out of the blue, a new voice. A silky voice, yet with a poignant toughness that chilled Eren to his core.

"But I can."

 _Levi._  
  
A noise beside him.

"Eren. Can you hear me?" 

Eren tried to speak, but was unable. He nodded.

His mind spun, feverishly spouting fears- _I've betrayed Levi's trust- I told him I wouldn't lose control-_

"He won't turn." Levi said. "Don't worry. I'll take him to the dungeon- Hanji, burn all the notes you took. And Jean-"  
  
"Yes sir!"

"You keep your mouth shut."

A wave of relief swept over Eren.

_He still trusts me._

_Or- does he?_

Either way, he was too tired to think about it. Eren slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm actually going to be gone from July 14th until August 2nd- I'll try to squeeze in one more chapter before then, but I'm not sure I can! Meanwhile, though- enjoy!

Levi hadn't thought he would ever fall in love.

No, he thought to himself, as he walked the hallway to the dungeon stairs- that made it sound cheesy. He'd just never thought he was the type. Not to mention the situation- there's no place for emotions during a war. 

The stairway's cool air swirled through Levi's hair as he descended. The candle in his hand flickered, throwing a warm glow over the contours of his face.

The minute he set eyes on Eren, there'd been something- different.

It wasn't 'love at first sight'. That would've been ridiculous. Granted, even without the cliche, Levi felt pretty ridiculous already. But after years of seeing only grim faces, run-down buildings, carnage- the enthusiasm in Eren's face caught him by surprise.

Levi himself wasn't in great condition when Eren showed up. There is only so much war one can see before they become part of it. Levi was strong, stronger than a whole group of soldiers- yet he couldn't make a dent in the problem. But Eren still thought he could change things... that was strange. 

Or maybe it wasn't that abnormal. Maybe Levi had become a stranger to it. To hope.

Eren's hope was rock-solid, no matter how unreasonable. Eren would never submit. He would never give up. 

Levi wished he could be so sure of himself. How did Eren do it?  
  
Somehow, in a blur, that curiosity turned into love. He wanted to get to know the person behind the face. Eren's fears. Eren's doubts. They had to be there. He wanted to fix them, to protect Eren somehow, to- to hold-

 _Stop that,_ he scolded himself. _You're being ridiculous._

It made him feel guilty. There was no place for feelings in a war. It wasn't like him to indulge.

What had changed?

 _I am a soldier. A corporal._ He descended the steep dungeon stairs, holding his candle steadily in front. _I don't let feelings interfere with my work. I won't get carried away. I won't let-_

Suddenly, his foot hit the dungeon floor. He looked to the side- Eren laid in a cot in his cell, asleep. His mouth hung open just a little, eyes closed peacefully. His lashes were dark and long against his soft cheeks.

_Oh..._

_No._ Levi tried to clear his head.  _Stop. You've got to stop this._

Levi took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in. The door creaked shut behind him. Eren remained asleep.

 _Why hasn't he woken up?_ Levi frowned. _He might still have a fever._

Levi edged closer to the cot, noticed Eren's wounds had healed. _Hm._ Slowly lifted his hand, laid it on Eren's forehead- was it a little warmer than usual? How could he tell?

Well, there was one sure way.

"Eren." He said. "Wake up."

Eren didn't move.

A little louder- "Eren."

Nothing.

Levi frowned. What about a pulse? He remembered that having a pulse was important.

He leaned in close, listening, and his head brushed against Eren's chest-

Eren shifted suddenly, letting out a soft noise. And then- he raised his strong arms and locked them around Levi.

Eren turned to the side, and Levi's eyes widened as his feet lifted clean off the ground-

"Hey!" He said sharply. Eren was fast asleep. "Eren. "Wake-"

No! If he woke him up now... oh no, he didn't even want to think about it.

Levi swallowed.. Okay. He had to get out of the embrace. He pushed firmly- no. He would wake up. He just had to squeeze out.

"Gggh-" He shifted, strained, reached for the floor with his foot. His legs dangled far above the ground, and he cursed his stature. 

_He's not even awake and you're already making a fool of yourself._

Levi looked back to Eren. Still asleep. _Alright. This can be very simple. I've just got to slip out..._

He grabbed the side of the cot and crawled down, slowly, carefully- but he stopped. His head was against Eren's chest.

Oh, there it was. The heartbeat.

Levi stayed.

_You shouldn't be doing this._

He looked to Eren's closed eyes.

_What are you doing? What if the others found out? What if he wakes up?_

Levi's heart quickened. His mouth was dry.

_Stop stop stop-_

Closed his eyes for just a second, just to imagine how it would feel-

_It's warm-_

To be loved by someone-

That was when Levi opened his eyes a crack and realized, to his horror, that Eren's lashes were fluttering.

In a panic, Levi pulled away, fell to the floor.- and Eren fell with him-

CRASH

Eren was suddenly very awake- he disentangled himself, looked down-

Levi saw the surprise fly across Eren's face, followed by embarrassment. Eren let out a shout, scrambling back along the stone floor.

"Sir!" He looked around, distressed. "What-"

Levi picked himself off the ground, dusting his clothes off. He forced his face into neutrality. "You fell. I tried to catch you."

Eren looked around, brow furrowing. "I... fell?"

"You rolled off." Levi said. "I was trying to wake you up."

Eren stood up, swaying a little. Levi prayed he wouldn't notice he-

"Why's your face red?"

_Godammit_

"I was in a hurry."  
  
"Where were you going?"  
  
Levi's eyes narrowed. "I think I'll be the one asking questions here. I stopped by because of the experiment."

"Oh!" Eren said. His face turned serious. "Right. Well-"

"It was a failure."

Eren nodded.

Brief silence.

"Why?"

"Well-" Eren said, looking down. "I was trying to not be a be a titan. But then, I was just thinking- that I wanted to kill all the titans! And that made me- sort of-"

"Lose control." Levi finished.

Eren nodded.

Levi tilted his head to the side- "But you _always_ want to kill titans."  
  
"Yes."

"You always have that objective in mind."  
  
Eren's eyes glinted- "Always!"  
  
"Then what's stopping you from turning right now?"  
  
Eren blinked. "Uh..."

Levi stepped closer to him, roughly grabbing his collar and pulling him down. He stared him straight in the eyes, voice dangerously low- "I said, what's stopping you from turning right now, Eren?"

Eren sucked in a breath. "I- I don't want to turn right now!"  
  
"You didn't want to turn then, either." Levi reminded him. "Now, let me ask you one more time-"

"Because- I don't want to hurt my friends!" Eren said suddenly. His tone was strong. "I want to protect my friends."

Levi let go of him, and Eren straightened up.

"But you're slipping, Eren."

Eren stared at him, something like desperation in his eyes. He looked away. "I'm... I'm sorry."

 _Look, I made him sad now._  
  
 _It's not my job to make him happy._  
  
Though... I might want to.

_STOP-_

"What's wrong?" Eren said suddenly, reaching forward. His brow furrowed with worry- "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Your face, it- you-" He sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Levi nodded, turning towards the cell door. "Be careful, Eren. There's more to this war than just the titans."

xxxxxxxxx

As soon as Levi was gone, Eren sagged. He dragged himself over to his cot, and sat down, face in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself.

Too confused to think further, he laid down- and felt very comfortable, suddenly. The sheets had a very clean smell. Like soap.  
A familiar smell, actually...

 _Levi?  
_  
 _No, that's crazy! They probably just use the same soap to clean these.  
_  
 _But wait... I've been asleep for a while. That doesn't make sense._  
  
Eren sat up. He gathered the sheets in his arms, holding them up to his face, and breathed in deep.

_Corporal Levi... did he...?_

Eren looked to the door, where Levi had left.

And what was that look he'd given him? That strange look...  
  
 _What's going on?_


	3. Falling

Eren walked among the scouts. They were in wide-open ground- almost a desert, save for a few wispy plants and small pools of dirt. The sky was growing dark and rich, final rays of sunlight catching on wispy purple clouds. Eren turned to look to the wall. He could see it in the distance, so far away and… small, so small. He held up a hand, closing one eye and bringing his thumb and index finger close together.

And then- pattering footsteps.

Uh-oh. Eren recognized those footsteps. He started walking a little faster.

The footsteps sped up, light over the dry ground.

Eren swallowed. _M-maybe if I pretend to-_

"EREN!" Hanji belted, clapping him on the shoulder twice. "Hell _ooo_ , Eren!"

Eren sagged. "Hey, Hanji."

"Hey, don't look so scared!" Hanji said "It's not like I have a new experiment or, uh, anything!"

He looked her in the eye, searching through her thick glasses. "No more experiments, right?"

She avoided his gaze. "Well… we'll see!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eren shouted-

"Shhh-shhh-shhh." Hanji patted Eren's shoulder reassuringly, hand heavy on the coarse cloth of his coat. He didn't find it reassuring. "It's okay! This isn't about an experiment, really. It's about something else."

"What is it?" He said cautiously.

"Well, as you probably know," Hanji went on, "I have been monitoring you since you started shifting-"

Eren's brow furrowed. "Monitoring-?"

Hanji ignored him. "And I have noticed some interesting patterns! Apart from the normal human ones, like eating and sleeping and- other things-"

"Other-?!"

"Yes, well, and I-"

"Hanji, why-?"

"Let me FINISH!"

But suddenly- shouts went up from around the camp. Eren looked up to see a trail of smoke curving gracefully into the sky. It was sort of pretty, in the distance.

"It's a flare!" someone shouted. A muttering went up instantly.

"A titan at night?"

"What's going on?"

"Get on the horses!"

Instantly, everyone was vaulting onto their horses. The air filled with dust and the sound of whinnying as the crowd of horses charged by-

One of them bumped into Eren, and he stumbled. "Whoa-!"

"Come on!" Hanji said. The thundering of hooves sounded all around. She grabbed Eren by the wrist and pulled him to a horse. "I'll tell you later! Just go!"

Eren nodded, then turned away and lifted himself onto the saddle. He snapped the reins, kicking his feet in, and the horse followed the rest.

It was a tense, silent ride. No more flares went up. The minutes seemed to squeeze by, until they slowed down and-

Shouts all around. Horses kicked up on their hind legs, turning desperately- Eren clenched his teeth- _what's going on?_

And then he knew.

"What the hell IS that thing?!" Someone yelled.

It was a 20 meter class titan, riddled with slits in its sickly-pale skin. Its eyes were a misty white, and due to its broad chest it walked on all fours.

As Eren watched, it bounded into a group of scouts, mouth gaping. Its arms whipped in every direction as it snapped, as it tore and crushed and ripped-

"Eren!" Suddenly, Mikasa was beside him. She pulled on her reins, bringing her horse around. "Eren, you can't stay here. Go."

"I can't!" Eren said furiously, gesturing wildly. "Look! They can't use their 3DMG out here- they'll all die, if I don't-!"

"Don't do it!" Mikasa shouted. Her grey eyes sparked with urgency. "It's not worth it."

"I don't care!"

"Eren-!"

"Don't." Levi said.

Eren turned in surprise. "But-!"

"I think we can handle this." Levi said. He gave Eren a warning look, then nodded to Mikasa. When she nodded back they drew twin swords, and they flashed menacingly as they leapt off their horses and ran at the titan.

"No- Mikasa! Levi!" Eren called after them, but they were too far gone. He soon lost sight of them, through the mess of panicking horses and shouting people.

The air sounded with cries of fear. Everyone was turning, going back, charging as fast as they could. But Eren couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It seemed like an eternity- but suddenly, he could see them, spiraling around the behemoth. The titan reared up, roaring and teetering on its undersized legs.

 _What if they die?_ He thought. _What if they die, all because of this damn mission? That titan- I've got to..._

Eren's vision swam. His ears began to ring.

 _What's happening?_ He looked down at his hands, and his head seemed to vibrate. A heat rose through his body, from his toes to the tips of his ears. _What's-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi's hook sliced into the titan's upper back, and he sped towards his target. The titan swerved, opening its mouth, but Levi launched a second hook and pulled himself away. He plunged almost to the ground, then pulled back up and rushed along the surface of the titan's skin.

He saw Mikasa rise over the other side, towards the nape of the titan's neck, but it swayed again and she overshot, going over her target and to the other side. She brushed past Levi, so quick that he could barely see her.

Levi gritted his teeth, pulling himself up. He retracted his hooks, so he was free floating, then threw them both to the base of the titan's head. Levi wound the wires, rushing forward, as the wind pulled at his hair- and suddenly-

The titan ducked. Levi was thrown to the side. And then the titan grabbed his wires- both of them- and Levi swung, coming to dangle above the titan's open mouth.

Before Levi could react, the titan had torn his hooks away-

And he was falling.

Wind whistled in his ears. Time seemed to slow down.

_I'm not going to die. I'm not going to-_

A glistening, wet darkness rushed up to meet him

_Shit, I'm going to die._

Almost gently, he fell onto the huge, outstretched tongue. He gritted his teeth, reaching for the entrance- but then it was closing, and suddenly the stars were gone.

He had only a moment, and then the tongue was pushing him. His skin became slick with saliva. His clothes were soaked through. The heat and humidity made it hard to breathe.

A sliver of fear worked its way into Levi's head, and then it was digging into him, spreading a faint terror that grew louder with every heartbeat until his ears were ringing and adrenaline was surging and his heart banged desperately against his heaving chest-

 _I don't want to die._ He fought against the slippery muscle. His legs kicked against it, arms shoving frantically. _I can't die._ His struggle was useless. Blunt teeth caught hold of his middle. _I haven't told Eren yet that I- that I- oh, God-_

But then, his breath flew out of him as the titan bit down. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists as he waited for the inevitable-

An incredible ripping sound. Blood.

Stars.

Stars?

Levi felt- like he was floating. He was still drenched, but the water caught on cool night air. A sea of stars above him.

 _Am I dead?_ He wondered. _Is this…_

But suddenly, wind was pulling at his clothes. He realized he'd only been floating for a second.

And now he was falling.

He sucked in a sharp breath. His limbs windmilled until they caught uselessly on his 3DMG controls, and he pushed at them frantically, hoping that somehow some part of them would work- to no avail. His hair streamed out above him, loose cloth on his uniform flapping uselessly. Then- he was upside down. He turned on his side. The world blurred around him.

Levi fell spinning from the night sky, towards the merciless ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren blinked.

It felt strange, unnatural. He frowned, blinking again. _Why does it feel so strange?_

He opened and closed his mouth. His jaw felt funny.

 _Okay. One thing at a time._ He was still in open ground. In fact, he was sitting on the ground. There was something in his hands.

_Now, I've just gotta look…_

He focused his eyes-

And reeled.

The height! He was impossibly high up. Meters upon meters. Horses and people were just dots below.

 _What's going on?_ He almost lost his grip on the thing in his hand. He suddenly realized it was a very important thing. He had to keep it safe.

_Why?_

His mind seemed to work slower. His thoughts felt like syrup, as if in a dream. He focused his eyes.

It was-moving. Moving?

He squinted. A person-

_Levi?! What the-_

It was Levi. Spread across his palms, gasping and struggling to move.

His memories flooded back with a jolt. Oh. Oh, oh… he'd shifted. Ran. Caught hold of the titan's mouth. Ripped it open- the wet splatter of blood as the jaw came off. And then Levi, jolted up in the air, falling, falling, caught.

A pang of recognition.

_I shifted again. Without thinking._

_Levi…_

He suddenly felt very warm. Uncomfortably so. And then- disconnected from his body. His consciousness pulled in, into his core, into the tight nape of his titan's neck- a rushing filled his ears-

Darkness.


	4. In Love

This time, Eren stayed asleep for three days.

The day of the nighttime titan, they took Eren back to the base. Levi never completely lost consciousness, but he was a little dizzy, so Hanji took him on the back of her horse. They laid Eren in the dungeon. This time, they shackled him to the wall. He laid among the shadows.

Then, the waiting began.

On the first day, Levi woke up with a shout. There were those walking by who swore he'd said "Eren". Regardless, the minute he woke up and got dressed, he was gone. Took a candle and some cleaning supplies to an unknown location, didn't come back until the afternoon. Well, maybe not completely unknown- everyone pretended not to know that he'd gone to the dungeon.

Day two was a little stranger. When Hanji walked into his room, it was perfectly organized. Well- it was always organized, of course- but now it sparkled. She frowned at the strong smell of soap.

"Oh." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's one of those days."

Levi had taken his supplies and was vigorously cleaning every inch of the base. Hanji approached him around noon. "Levi." She said. "This… isn't really a healthy coping method, is it?"

"Coping?" Levi said hollowly, wiping down the window in front of him. Soap trickled down the crystal-clear glass. "Coping with what?"

"Er- well, never mind. You can, uh, clean if you want. I just thought you might want to know something!" When it became clear that Levi wasn't listening, Hanji frowned. Her hand edged towards his shoulder, and she hesitated. "Levi, are you paying attention? It's important!"

"I'm listening."

"Well," Hanji began, "I was going to tell Eren this, but we were interrupted. And since I can't really- y'know- talk to him right now-"

Levi started scrubbing again. 

"Levi! Are you listening?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Hanji- I'm right here. I can still hear you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Sure about what?"

Levi paused. He seemed to think for a second, gently squeezing his sponge. Then- "I'm sure that it's fine."

_"What?"_

"What?"

"Ugh!" Hanji threw her hands up in frustration. "I'll tell you later! There's no reaching you when you're in super-cleaning mode." She turned and started walking away-

"No- tell me now. Hanji." He looked up. "Hanji. Hanji, that's an order!"

"Tell you what?" She called back.

"Hanji!"

She turned a corner and was gone.

Day three. Levi opened his eyes to find a note next to his bed.

_"Clock tower. 8 P.M. Come alone. It's about Eren. –Mikasa"_

He looked up at his clock. 6:45 A.M.

It was going to be a long day.

Though Levi wasn't entirely sure, he also had a feeling that Hanji was following him. Every time he turned, he thought he heard the squeak of her boots. Once, he saw a shadow shift across the floor. He tried looking for her, but when Hanji didn't want to be found, it was impossible to get to her.

When 7:30 came, Levi slipped into his room and locked the door. Then, he quietly slid the window open and clipped his 3DMG hook onto its sill. His curtains fluttered in the cold night air.

Mikasa was waiting for him. She was at the edge of the clock tower balcony, cloaked in shadow. The wind played at her hair, scattering it over her scarf.

When she heard footsteps, she turned. Her eyes caught a glint of moonlight.

"Corporal." She gave a short bow. "First, I just want to say thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Levi warned. "I'm only here to hear you out."

"I'm not thanking you for coming." Mikasa said. She almost seemed to smile.

"Oh- then you're thanking me for my gracious hospitality." Levi said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. "The base is a nice place, isn't it? Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure."

"You're in love with Eren."

Levi froze. _Shit._

"Don't worry," Mikasa assured him, "It's not that obvious. I just keep a close eye on Eren. I notice things."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Mikasa?"

"I already told you." Mikasa said. "I'm thanking you."

"For what?"

She took a few steps forward, lowering her voice. "I think we both have a common interest. Someone we'd like kept safe."

Levi's lips twisted.

"I'm thanking you for protecting him."

"I see." He turned. "But unfortunately, I think you're getting your hopes up. I won't always protect him. He's not my top priority-"

"Drop the act." Mikasa said. "It's fine to care."

"You're not just thanking me." Levi realized, "You want to work together. So this is the 'Protect Eren' club, is it? When do I meet the rest of the members?"

She ignored him. "Eren's temperature is dropping. He's going to wake up soon."

Relief rushed through Levi's mind.

"I need to know you're with me." Mikasa went on, "Because I know that Eren can be reckless. There's a difference between fighting and throwing life away."

Levi nodded.

"Are you trying to keep him safe?"

Levi said nothing.

"There's no one here but us and the stars, Corporal."

"I can't guarantee anything."

"Do you love him?"

"I think we're done here." Levi said. He started walking away, towards the stairs that led downstairs-

"There's nothing wrong with it." He heard Mikasa say. He stopped. "Don't be ashamed. Caring is in our nature. It keeps us human."

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to pawns."

"Pawns?"

"Carelessly moved. Made of cold marble and sacrificed without a moment's doubt."

The question rose to Levi's lips before he could stop it. "And where would that leave Eren?"

Silence.

"Eren… doesn't really understand." Mikasa admitted, a trace of regret in her voice. "He's the king. The most important piece on the entire board, pivotal to success, yet also the most vulnerable. And at any time, if the player gets bored with protecting the king, they can forfeit. Then, the king no longer matters. The rules don't matter. That's where the game ends, and the fight begins. Do you understand?"

Levi paused for a second. Then, he started walking again.

"I've never really liked games."

"Good."

And with that, Mikasa walked to the edge of the balcony once more, gazing into the distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Eren woke up, he could tell he'd been sleeping for a long time. Far too long.

His hands flew to his throat, and he gasped. It burned! His eyes swept the area around him, and then- oh! A glass of water. He grabbed it, upending it over his mouth. 

He felt a little better after that- at least, until he became aware of the gnawing in his stomach. And then-

"Eren, you're awake!"

Eren looked up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Hanji grinned down at him, hands on her hips. "Hey!"

"Oh no."

"Don't worry! I'm not doing anything dangerous." Hanji smiled, taking something from the table beside her. "Plus, look what I've got!"

A tray piled high with food. Eren's mouth watered.

"Do you have a moment?" Hanji said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I take back everything I've said about you." A grin spread across Eren's face. "Hanji, you're the best!"

Hanji nodded. "No problem!"

They stopped talking as Eren ate. After a little while, Eren paused between bites of chicken to look up at Hanji.

"So- what do you want to tell me?"

"Nothing!"

Eren swallowed. "Huh?"

"I'm going to sit here and watch you eat."

Eren slowly looked down at the food, then back at her, suddenly feeling sick. "This is an experiment, isn't it?"

"Don't worry. Only a very little one-"

"PLEASE don't tell me you put something in the food!"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Hanji scoffed. "Come on- eat! The soup's getting cold."

Eren was too hungry to argue. He ate in silence.

Once he finished, Hanji undid his chains and helped him up.

"That's it?" Eren said.

"That's it!" Hanji replied. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not." Eren stretched. "Anyway-"

"Oh yeah!" Hanji exclaimed. "Levi wants to see you. You've gotta go up to his room."

"Right now?"

"Yup! Quickly- you know how much he likes being kept waiting!"

"Thanks, Hanji!" Eren called. He bounded up the dungeon stairs.

"You're welcome." Hanji said cheerily to herself, pulling a clipboard from the bag across her shoulder. She waited until she heard his footsteps fade. Then, she started climbing the stairs. "But _I_ should be the one thanking _you_ , Eren."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren knocked on Levi's door.

He was nervous. He'd shifted, after all. Right there, when Levi had told him not to. True, he'd saved lives- but he'd still disobeyed direct orders. Well- sort of. The fact that it had been unintentional made it even worse.

"Come in."

The voice made Eren's insides twist. _Well- here goes nothing._ He gingerly opened the door-

Levi stood up instantly when he saw him. "Eren?"

"Yes, sir!"

Levi's head tilted. "What are you doing here?"

Eren blinked, confused. "Uh- Hanji said that you wanted to see me…?"

"Did she?"

Eren nodded.

"She must have made a mistake." Levi muttered. "Tch."

"Oh." Eren shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Then I guess I'll just-"

"No!" Levi said. Eren froze, confused. Levi cleared his throat. "I mean- no. I have things to discuss with you."

Eren's sighed.

"I shifted."

"I know."

Eren looked down, ashamed. "I didn't mean to shift."

"I know."

"You- know?" Eren looked up. "How-"

"I know you wouldn't disobey my orders."

"Oh." _Well, at least he trusts me, right?_

Eren realized that Levi was staring at him. It was an intense gaze, and Eren shivered. "Did you… want to tell me something, sir?"

Levi thought for a moment, one hand on his chair. He looked down.

"I used to be just like you, you know."

Levi walked to him. He started circling, much like a bird of prey. Eren stiffened, standing still. A tingle ran through his skin.

"Do you know why I joined the Scouting Legion, Eren?"

 _What?_ "Uh- no, sir."

"I joined," Levi said quietly, "Because I wanted to kill titans."

Eren was silent.

Levi stopped walking. "It didn't work out."

"But- you do kill titans!" Eren said, confused. "You're one of the best!"

"Of course I kill titans. But that's not why I'm in the Scouting Legion anymore. There are more important things. Lives at stake."

Eren glanced at him. "But that's the same thing, killing titans and saving lives- right?"

"No. They're very different."

Eren felt uneasy. "Why… why are you telling me this, sir?"

"Don't you understand?" Levi said. Eren could tell he was getting frustrated. He walked over to his desk. "Is killing titans all you understand? Not much in that little brain of yours, is there?

"No- I want to save lives!" Eren thumped his hand to his chest. "I do!"

"But you're not getting it." Levi turned away. "You don't understand. Eren. Why do you kill titans?"

"Because-" Eren's brow furrowed. "You _know_ why. They killed my mother! I have to-"

"So it is revenge." Levi's voice grew, becoming louder. "Do you see all the lives being lost? Is it worth it, Eren?"

"Of COURSE it's worth it!"

"How?" Levi turned. "How could it _ever_ be worth it? Are we all just machines?"

Eren swallowed. "Why are you _saying_ this?"

" _Why_ do you follow my orders, Eren?"

"Because I respect you!" Eren stepped forward, spreading his hands. "You're the best soldier there is!"

"Would it have been worth it if I'd died three days ago, Eren?"

Eren didn't know how to answer.

"Can you imagine the funeral?" Levi looked to the side. Was that- bitterness in his voice? ""He was a great soldier", they'll say. Who cares? They'll all miss my fighting. Who's going to miss _me?_ Who cares about me?!"

"I would miss you!" Eren shouted

"Why?"

"Because- you're my friend!"

There was a pause. 

And all of a sudden, it came down on Eren like a pile of bricks. The realization.

_Oh._

_Levi… is he…_  
  
He searched Levi's dark eyes. Levi met his gaze. Eren could see that he was regretting the conversation. The air boiled.

Eren strode over to Levi and grabbed him, clutched him to his chest. Though Levi didn't move, Eren heard his breath catch a little in surprise.

_He's so small._

For some reason, that made him really sad. Just the one thing, how small Levi felt in his arms. How small he'd felt in his giant, titan hands. It would be so easy for one of them to snap him up. They could swallow him in one gulp. Would he scream as they ate him alive?

He squeezed Levi tighter, breathing in the strong smell of soap. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"How could losing you _ever_ be worth it?"

Levi didn't move. Eren could feel his heartbeat through his chest.

Without warning, Levi's breathing sped up. Eren loosened his grip a little- and then Levi had lifted a knee to his chest. He planted the sole of his boot on Eren's chest and pushed. Eren fell to the edge of Levi's bed, on his back.

Levi leaned over, planting his hands on either side of Eren's neck. He straddled him. Eren's breath caught in his throat.

Levi looked steadily down at him. 

"Are you lying to me?" he said quietly. His voice was so low that Eren could feel the vibrations.

His eyes were wide. "N-no." he stammered. "I-"  _Stop talking, Eren._ "I- I respect you, sir."

"Respect?" Levi's voice was empty. 

"Well- sort of." Eren said. He slowly turned pink. "I mean- I also like you. As a person."

Levi blinked. A look of confusion came over his face.

"I- I mean-" Eren struggled to put it into words. It didn't help that Levi was staring intensely into his eyes. "You act sort of scary sometimes. But- you also think! You can keep calm. You didn't think I was a monster."

A pause.

"Even- when _I_   thought I was a monster."

Levi lowered his head.

His hair tickled Eren's neck as he pressed his lips to his collarbone.

Eren's eyes widened. "L-Levi-?" 

But he had no time to think. Levi's lips were cool and soft against his skin, and now they were moving up the side of his neck in little kisses.

Now Eren's mind was spinning. _I- I didn't think he-_ His hands curled into the bedsheet, face flushed crimson. Breaths became ragged, shallow.

When Levi's lips reached the corner of his jaw, right under his ear, Eren squeezed his eyes shut. He twisted, letting out a soft noise. "Mmmm-" Levi shifted, sinking his hands into Eren's raven-black hair.  His lips pecked at the edge of his jaw as he made his way towards his chin- 

And suddenly, just after a particularly delicate kiss, Eren was overwhelmed. He shuddered, rolling over and pushing Levi onto his back.

Eren looked into Levi's eyes. They were wide and surprised, sparkling in the candlelight.

"Open your mouth." Eren breathed. Levi obeyed, closing his eyes, and Eren turned his head, crushing his lips to Levi's. His fingers threaded into Levi's hair, and Levi clutched at his jacket. Eren turned his head again as he pushed at Levi's sweet-tasting lips. Levi's toes curled, cheeks flushing strawberry-red. 

Suddenly, Eren realized how fast Levi was breathing. He pulled away, a little worried. "Levi- are you okay?"  
  
Levi nodded weakly. His breathing was still heavy, eyes glistening feverishly. Eren couldn't believe it- this was Levi. _Levi._ He looked so vulnerable. He'd never seen this side of him. It almost looked like he was going to faint. 

"You sure?" Eren said. He gently smoothed Levi's damp hair back from his face. 

Levi shivered at his cool touch, nodding.

"Are you cold?" Eren said. He enveloped Levi in his arms, ducking his head, and Levi arched his neck willingly as Eren gave him a big, slow kiss on the underside of his jaw-

Levi moaned, and Eren almost jumped in surprise.  _Loud-!_

BAM

The door was flung open. Hanji stood silhouetted in the entrance, a mighty look of purpose on her face.

Eren scrambled off to the side, sucking in a breath. Levi weakly turned his head, still panting and flushed. His skin shone with sweat.

Hanji took in the sight. A look of recognition dawned on her face- to their horror, followed by a grin.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, clapping her hands to her head. "OH!" She grabbed fistfuls of notes from her shoulder bag, turning to run back as if she'd discovered the secret to life itself. "OH OH OHHHH!"

"Hanji!" Eren called after her. "Hanji, wait!"

Hanji's cries of "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH" echoed in the distance.

The pair looked at each other.

"Hah- hah- L-lock the door." Levi managed to say through labored breaths.

Eren ran to the door, pushing in the lock. He tiptoed back to the bed.

"I'll wait until the danger's past." Eren said, sitting on the edge. "Then, I'll…" He trailed off, looking at Levi.

"You're still bright red. Like a cherry." He smiled, leaning a little closer. "If I kissed you, would you taste like one?"

Levi swallowed. "We have to be quiet." He said reluctantly, "Or else- she'll know we're still in here."

At that very moment, Hanji charged past the door. "EREN!" she shouted. "WAIT UP! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS!"

Once she was gone, Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Can I get that kiss now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanji excitedly worked over her notes for hours upon hours that night, taking her time. She didn't think she'd need them very soon, after all.

She was wrong.


	5. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just thought I'd stop by and say- this one fic's popularity has soared high above any other I've made. I'm shocked and humbled by the support all you guys have given me- I never thought I'd get this far! It's like a dream!
> 
> That's why I'm being really needy and telling you that if you like this fic, and if you want to- don't hesitate to recommend it! No pressure, though. It's just that if it got to the second page from the top- I would just about die from joy. Thank you, everyone- I love your comments! And don't be afraid to criticize- I'd like this to be the best it can be!

 

 

 

-

Levi awoke to a hand nudging his shoulder. He heard his name being called, and he opened his eyes a crack. Eren was crouching at his bedside.

The memories slowly came back to him. Oh- right. They'd drifted off to sleep after that last kiss.

"Hey." Eren whispered. "I'm going to slip out before anyone sees me. Okay?"

Levi blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes. It was early in the morning, and the sun's first rays were just beginning to trickle across the floorboards. Motes of dust hung sparkling in the early light. He looked to Eren. A sliver of light stretched across his face, curling delicately around his cheeks.

He drowsily lifted a hand, brushing Eren's sleep-tossed hair from his face. "Avoid Hanji at all costs."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Eren started to stand up, yet seemed to change his mind. Levi heard the rustle of fabric as Eren leaned over, felt the warm squeeze of arms around his chest. Eren's shirt rubbed softly against his skin.

"See you soon." He heard, and then Eren was gone. The door creaked shut.

Levi was left alone. He closed his eyes again, pulling the covers over his shoulder.

He couldn't believe it. Levi turned over, restless as he recalled what had happened. It had felt… so beautiful.

But- was it the right thing to do? He pulled the covers up to his chin.

 _This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have mixed feelings with my work. This is going to hurt me somehow._ Guilt coursed through his veins. _But Eren…_

_I need Eren._

Mikasa's face flashed through his mind. _She told me to be human…_

Levi sighed. He'd always tried not to get too close to his fellow soldiers- but there were always a few he grew to like anyway. It always ended in disaster. They always died. The pain was always incredible. Nothing changed.

Until it did.

_I shouldn't have gotten so close. This won't end well. This never ends well._

_But- I can't help it._

There were too many things to work through, too many doubts and fears, so Levi closed his eyes against them and let sleep be his shield. Yet it was to no avail- Eren's scent clung stubbornly to his sheets, a subtle testament to the feelings he couldn't suppress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting ready in his room, Eren went up to breakfast. It was in the dining hall of Recon headquarters, crowded with long tables. The room had always smelled deeply of wood- something that bothered Levi to no end, Eren remembered.

He looked around, trying to blend in. _Hanji won't find me,_ he assured himself. _I'm a needle in a haystack. Maybe she already forgot about everything! Yeah- Hanji's a busy person._

It seemed like his wish had come true for a while, because Hanji didn't come. He let his guard down a little, sitting with Mikasa and Armin as usual- when suddenly-

"EREN! SO glad you're here!" A hand clapped heartily onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Hanji!" Armin said, smiling. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much!" Hanji replied. "I've just gotta take Eren for a while. He's going to help me with an experiment. Right, Eren?"  
  
Eren's eyes narrowed. "Now, you wait a second-"  
  
"GREAT!" Hanji said. She pulled Eren up by his arm, and he stumbled. "See you guys!"

Eren turned away from Mikasa and Armin's confused looks, glaring at Hanji. "Hanji, I'm NOT going to-"

"Don't worry, Eren!" Hanji said. She led him out of the hall, onto the grassy area surrounding the base. Light green reflections bounced off all the tree's leaves, covering them both in a patchwork of dancing light. "It's not about anything... personal. I just want to teach you about titans- to see if it stirs any memories, you know?"

"Oh." Eren said, relieved. "Okay." His boots squeaked noisily through the morning dew, a few drops splashing coldly onto his legs.

"We're just going to test some things on the captured titans today!"  
  
"New ones?"  
  
"Yeah. Their names are Christie and Cleek. You're gonna love them! Christie is especially active these days. Cleek is quieter. A real humble guy. Doesn't need much sunlight, either. Just a little bit, and- oh! We're here!"

She stopped. The titans laid shackled on patches of trampled grass. A few soldiers stood by, looking bored.

Eren breathed in the crisp morning air. _Quiet day, huh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shouts sounded through the courtyard.  
  
"Dammit!" Hanji gritted her teeth. "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

The sharp sound of zipping hooks stung Eren's ears. The titan batted at the soldiers, roaring. Its shoulders heaved as it dragged what remained of its restraints. The sound of scraping metal rang as the ground shook, as it lurched forward-

"Hanji!" Eren rushed forward, grabbing her arm. "Should I-"

"No! We can handle this." She grabbed her controls. "Just one seven meter titan. We can do this."

"Okay." Eren said.

The titan grabbed someone in its hand.

Eren collapsed in a cloud of steam.

"Eren?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LEVI!"

Levi whirled to find Hanji running to him, along the hallway.

"Can it wait?" Levi said irritably. "I've got to go to an important-"  
  
"It's Eren!"  
  
Levi froze. _Why?_

"During an experiment. A titan broke loose."

_Please no no no no-_

"We killed it before it could do any harm- but- I think Eren needs help."

"Help-?"  
  
"Quick- you're the only one that can do this, Levi! TRUST me!"  
  
"Hanji, I need an explanation-"

"He's going to shift if you don't come RIGHT NOW! Come on!"

Levi gave a nod, and they both took off sprinting.

Thoughts swirled through Levi's head. _Wait a minute. This doesn't make sense-_

"So- he _hasn't_ turned into a titan?"

"No-"  
  
"Then why do you need me?"

Hanji turned to him. She seemed to think for a little. Levi burned with curiosity. And then-

"Because it's YOU!" Hanji blurted. "You're the common factor!"

Levi looked confused.

"Don't you _see?_ "  
  
"I really don't."

"When you beat Eren to a pulp- you remember- he didn't shift. Suddenly someone else does it, and- bam!"

They both swerved around a corner, skidding to the side a little. Hanji caught up to him and went on.

"So I started monitoring him. And I started to realize- the more time he spends around you, the more normal his patterns are. The more _human_ he is. That's why he didn't transform completely when Jean had hit him- because YOU came! That's why he shifted back so suddenly when he saved you from the night titan! I saw this pattern. I just needed to know _why_. So I put together a hypothesis. Did a little… experiment, if you will."

"You sent him up to my room." Levi frowned. "I hadn't told you to. I was wondering why you'd done that."

Their footsteps sounded on the hard floor as they pounded down the hallway. Hanji looked forward again. Her ponytail bobbed behind her.

"He really does love you, Levi."

Levi's head swam.

"He's losing control. You're the only one who can stop this."

Hanji edged a little closer as they ran, lowering her voice.

"...but you're running out of time.."

A note of apprehension sparked on his tongue- but before he could ask, they had burst through the doors, into the yard. Instantly, Levi could see something was wrong. A plume of steam drifted into the sky.

Eren was on his knees. Around him, soldiers stood ready. Blades drawn.

_Shit._

Levi dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Eren- can you hear me?"  
  
Eren lifted his head a little. "Levi…?"

Levi swallowed. Veins stood out on Eren's face, most prominent just under his eyes.

"Eren. Why are you shifting?"  
  
"I… I don't know-!"  
  
"Yes you do. WHY are you shifting?"

Eren took a shaky breath. "The titan-"  
  
"Is dead. And if you shift now, without meaning to, you'll be asleep for even longer than before."

"But I- still-" Eren's head dropped again. "I'm so sorry, Levi. I'm a monster. All I want to do is kill the titans, kill the titans, and I can't help it-!"

"Look at me. Eren!"

Eren looked up at him, struggling to focus. His nails were digging into the earth.

"Last time," Levi said, "In the desert, you changed immediately. But now- you've held out. You've changed.

Levi leaned forward, right near Eren's ear.

"You're not a monster." He hesitated- but no, he had to say it. "I'm with you, Eren, I'm right here. I'll always be with you."

Frustrated tears were starting to gather in Eren's eyes. He lean over, letting himself fall against Levi's shoulder.

"I believe you can make the right choice."

He heard Eren's breath hitch. Felt the sweep of Eren's hair on his neck as his head turned, as Eren looked to with surprised and captivated eyes.

_Damn, I want to kiss him._

Of course, he couldn't- not with everyone watching. Instead- "can you stand?"  
  
He helped Eren up, steadying him. Eren took a deep breath, turned to Hanji.

"Sorry!" He said. "I didn't mean-"

"I know. It's okay." Hanji said quickly. She glanced over her shoulder. "Now- let's get you back to your room, okay? Real quick. You've gotta rest."

A twinge of alarm travelled up Levi's spine. _Why does she look so worried?_

"Come on, Levi. Help me." She put her hand on Eren's back and started walking. Levi joined her, confused at her brisk pace. He knew he couldn't say anything. Not now.

_I don't like this._

Hanji stared straight ahead, biting her lip. Walked faster.

Eren seemed to notice something was wrong. He shot Levi a worried look, to which Levi could not respond.

Stifling silence. Clear footsteps. The sound of their breathing. And then they were almost to the stairs, almost to-

Soldiers. All around the door.

They rushed forward, immediately pushing Hanji and Levi away. Seized Eren by his arms.

"Hey!" Eren looked around, not daring to pull away. "What's going on? Why-?"  
  
Levi's heart was in his throat. He turned to find Irvin. "Irvin." He hissed. "What are you doing-?"

Irvin ignored him, standing before Eren.

"Eren Jaeger." He said. "Due to your unintentional shifting, you will be taken into custody for immediate trial before the court.

"Irvin!" Levi shouted. Hanji grabbed his arm.

Eren turned to him, wide-eyed as he was helplessly led away.

"We'll talk later." Irvin said. "The trial is being held as an emergency- today, at five."

He turned and followed the others down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have come to a conclusion." Dallis said, peering over his spectacles. He looked around at all those in the dim courtroom. Held a hand to his beard for a second, thinking. Then- he straightened up.

"Both sides made good points."

Levi's ears rang.

"However,"

Mikasa bit her lip.

"Eren continues to lose control."

Armin's hands gripped the edge of his seat.

"Though Levi's presence _has_ helped,"

Hanji held her breath.

"Levi cannot always be there, as reported from the encounter with the night titan."

 _No._ Levi swayed where he stood. _No, no, please no…_

"He is a danger to humanity."

_No. No. This isn't happening. I can't. I can't. I've got to- I have to- I- oh God please no please please no I'm begging you no-_

Dallis stood, gathering his papers.

"Eren Jaeger is to be executed tomorrow night, in the Scouting Base's courtyard, by a single cut to his throat. His body is then to be turned over to the Military Police for further study."

He turned away.

"This is not a decision I am proud to make."

Silent screams burst through Levi's head, a funeral toll, a pain with no words-

A guttural scream ripped from Mikasa's throat. She launched herself forward- but the soldiers around her grabbed her. She clenched her teeth, thrashed wildly, yelled out what Levi's heart echoed like a beating drum-

" _EREN!"_


	6. After All

Eren wasn't sure he'd heard it right. The verdict. For a second, he believed he was dreaming. It was all a nightmare. It had to be.

But no- it was impossible. If it wasn't real, why would Mikasa's scream have felt like an arrow in his chest? A slow burning spreading through him. Hell's fire.

In those seconds, the world slowed for Eren Jaeger. Blurred colors around him, a hum of noise and a sudden dizziness.

He turned to Levi. Looking for something, anything, any words- something, please, anything-

Levi looked as though he'd been shot. His hands gripped the courtroom railing as he stared after Dallis. Eyes like death. Furious clenched teeth, a locked door to the desperate tremble of his body.

His eyes dropped to Eren's and Eren wasn't ready. Not for the way Levi's face fell into furious anguish. He wasn't ready for the frenzied jolt of his heart. He wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not like this.

Eren saw his name on Levi's lips, and then soldiers closed around him.

"He will be held in the base's dungeon until the execution." A soldier announced.

It sounded distant. Strong arms took hold of him, lifting him up. Through the deadly numbness of his mind, he was grateful. Wouldn't have been able to stand otherwise.

As he was led away, outside the courtroom, into a carriage, he closed his eyes. As he sank into the warm plush of the seat, tears clung to his lashes..

He wasn't ready.

He would never be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His room was now a jail. Heavy chains tethered him to the wall, clinking dismally. He wore no shoes. He didn't want to forget how it felt, the steady sureness of the ground against his feet.

 _I've always been ready to die._ Eren thought, leaning against the wall. _But not by the people I want to protect! Not- like a sheep to the slaughterhouse-_ his head dropped. _Hell. That's what this is. This is hell._

He thought of the hell Mikasa must be going through. Armin.

Levi.

He'd never seen him like that, how he'd looked in the courtroom. It made him shiver. Oh, Levi…

 _Does he still believe in me?_ he thought. _I'm a monster to them now. Am I a monster to him?_

No. No, of course not. Levi- he'd promised.

_I shouldn't have gotten close to him. I'm just making him hurt. I'm putting humanity at risk._

But no- that wasn't true. If they wouldn't have decided kill him, Levi would have been be fine. They were the ones putting themselves at risk.

Eren held his face in his hands.

_Then why do I feel so awful?_

Suddenly- a noise. He looked up. Someone was talking to the guards outside. Deep voice.

Oh no. Oh oh oh. He couldn't face him. Not like this! Not like-

The creak of the door. Light's shadow, opening like lightning across the floor.

Levi stepped into the room, pushing the door shut again. He carried flickering candle, and his shadow danced. Or maybe it was writhing in pain- Eren couldn't tell.

The room was split by metal bars. Eren was on one side, Levi on the other.

"Levi." Eren choked out. He got up from the floor, walking towards the bars. Levi mirrored him, until their eyes were inches away.

That was when Eren lost it.

"It's so CRUEL!" A horrible, mangled shout. He gripped the bars, sliding down. "I can't- I can't even- hold you-"

"Eren."Levi said. His voice wavered as he kneeled. He reached through the bars, taking hold of Eren. "Eren, no…"

Levi squeezed Eren to him, shaking. Two metal bars stood interposed between them, cold and unyielding.

"I can't even hold you right without these bars in the way." Eren said softly.

"I'm so sorry." Levi took a deep breath. "I couldn't do anything. I can't stop this."

"I'm not blaming you. No one's blaming you!" Eren said fiercely. "You- you did the best you could. I should be the one saying sorry."

Levi pulled away from his arms, looking to him with muted surprise. "For what?"

"You wouldn't be hurting if I didn't do this to you."

"I chose this." Levi hissed, gripping him by the shoulders. His eyes were severe. "I made my choice. I don't regret it. There's no point in regretting it."

Eren's face fell. "I... don't want to die."

Levi grabbed his face and kissed him, wildly, desperately. Eren responded, crushing as close as he could to the bars. He needed Levi's warmth. One last time.

Eren could taste the salt of his own tears on the kiss.

Levi pulled away and Eren didn't want him to go. His arms screamed for Levi. His chest heaved. "PLEASE!" he shouted, doubling over.

Instantly, he regretted it. Levi seemed to sway. There was only so much he could take- but Eren couldn't help it.

"One more kiss?" Eren whispered.

Levi complied, and this one was slower, more wistful.

When it broke, they both stood up again.

"I don't want you to die." Levi said. His hands curled into fists. "I won't. I'm going to do something about this. I-"

Eren swallowed. "Levi. You've got to promise me something."

Levi looked up. "Anything."

"Promise you won't do anything- reckless." He didn't want to say it. Every fiber in him told him not to say it. "Promise- you won't try to break me out."

Levi reeled. "That's ridiculous. I can't promise that-"

"I'm BEGGING you!" Eren yelled, clasping his hands together. "Mankind needs you. And- I don't want you to be in danger."

Levi hesitated.

"I love you." Eren said. His lips quivered. "I love you so much."

He reached out to Levi, and Levi drew near, as near as he could get. Eren gently kissed his forehead. "Close your eyes." He whispered. He took Levi's face in his hands kissed each of Levi's eyelids, then the tip of his nose.

"Forget me."

Levi shook his head. "That, never."

A coldness came over Eren. He realized that the words he said now could be the last Levi would ever hear from him.

"Take care of yourself." He said tenderly, voice thick with tears. "Please. I love you."

Levi turned away, with what seemed like a colossal effort. Yet still, he turned back.

"I am sorry, Eren." He said softly. "I told you I'd always be with you. It appears- I was wrong. But I will never forget you. Never."

A tremor went through him.

Levi could barely speak. Yet- choked words. Almost inaudible. "I'm going to miss you."

As he walked out the door, Eren slumped to the floor. He gripped the bars.

A deathly wail clawed from his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi was a broken man.

He stumbled down the darkened streets, pale and spent. His heart was spent. There was too much pain to cry.

Helplessness. How he hated it, how he wanted to- just- break something. Anything.

He shuffled by a tavern, heard people laughing inside. The golden light bathed him, a promise of numbness. Alcohol. He looked up- no. He had to shoulder the burden. This was how he had to remember.

There was a dazed disbelief in his chest. How? After all he'd done, after all the struggles, after all the love- this couldn't be how it ended.

He could still taste the bitterness of Eren's tears.

Levi couldn't walk anymore. He leaned against a wall. Looked up at the sky.

Stars. Just like the last time, when Eren had rescued him. But this time, he didn't wonder if he was dead. He knew he was dead.

_Why?_

_I love him so much._

_I can't do this. It's too much. It's too much._

He slid down the wall.

"It's too _much_." he whispered faintly.

But he had to keep walking. He'd promised Eren. Why did he promise Eren such an impossible thing? Oh no, oh no. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to comfort Eren. He wanted to protect him, and now he couldn't, he couldn't, never again-

His body weighed him down now, but he still stood.

After all, what else could he do?

Step, step, step, step. Just like always. Same roads, same street. Nothing had changed. It would be- as if he'd never met Eren.

_Shit._

_Can't think. Just have to walk. Back to the base. I've- got to-_

BAM

In his distraction, his shoulder slammed into someone. The person stumbled a little.

At first he didn't care who was under the cloak, but then- a glint of bright hair. Blond. Was it-

"Levi."

A pause.

"Armin?"

Armin pulled him into an alley, looking both ways. He pulled his hood down, and Levi realized his eyes were ringed with red.

"Armin, you look awful-"

"No time." Armin said quickly. "They might be following me. Mikasa's in custody, locked in her room- they won't let her out until after the execution. I got to her window."

A shuffling noise. They both froze, holding their breaths. Armin peeked into the street. Then, he ducked back into the alley.

"She told me to give you this."

He dropped a little bag in Levi's cupped hands, coarse brown cloth. It was closed with a drawstring.

"Be careful." Armin whispered. He gave him a piercing look, eyes like the morning sky.

"What do I do?" Levi grabbed his shoulder. "What does this mean? I-"

"No time!" Armin hissed. "I'm sorry!" He looked over his shoulder, then slipped from Levi's grasp. His steps faded into the distance.

Levi walked to his room. All the while, he could feel the weight in his pocket. What was it? What did Mikasa want?

When he finally got to his room, he shut the door. Locked it. Closed the curtains on his window.

He hunched over his desk.

His chest thrummed as he pulled the pouch from his pocket. It clinked as it hit the table. He slowly loosened the drawstring, hands shaking as he reached in-

A cool, smooth surface met his fingertips. He took hold of it and pulled it out.

It was a chess piece. A material like white marble, laced with clouds of gray. It was the king.

The king was in his hands now. That's what she was trying to say.

_Mikasa…_

He put the piece back in the bag, back in his pocket.

_He's my responsibility now._

His fists clenched.

_I have to do something. I can't just let him die._

Levi edged into his bed, lying down. He put his hands behind his head.

 _I'm not going to break your promise, Eren._ He reasoned. _I won't break you out. But I won't just sit around, either._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Irvin!"

Irvin looked up at, frowning. It was already noon, but ominous clouds blocked the sun's rays. He laid the pen in his hand onto his desk.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Levi strode in. A storm brewed in his eyes. He closed the door behind him. "We need to talk."

Irvin nodded, folding his hands. "This is about Eren, then."

"What are you _doing_ , Irvin?"

"I could ask you the same question-"

"You barely fought back at the trial." Levi's eyes narrowed. "Do you _want_ Eren to die?"

"Putting it simply, no." Irvin admitted. "But then again, I'm biased. I can't look at the big picture. That's why Dallis is in charge."

"So what- you're just going to go with it? Just because he lost control once or twice?"

"Yes." Irvin met Levi's eyes. "It's not the decision that I would make, but it's what should be done-"

Levi pressed his palms to the desk. "He's  _young."_

"So are you, Levi." Irvin reminded him. "Yet you charge into danger all the time, without a moment's doubt. Eren is a good soldier. His sacrifice will help mankind."

Levi leaned forward. "After the first trial you shook his hand. Are you going back on that now? Will you let them cut his throat, like- a chicken in a slaughterhouse?"

"You put yourself in danger all the time, Levi." Irvin's brow furrowed. "What's gotten into you? Death is an inevitable truth here-"

"Not now! It's not inevitable now. This is a needless sacrifice-"

"It's one we have to make."

"That's not true, and you know it."

"We have no choice-"

"He's helping. What if he hadn't shifted to save me a few days ago, when we fought the titan at night? Would it have been worth it if I'd died then?!"

"It's not about it being 'worth it'. What happened happened, and-"

"Don't avoid the question. Would it have been worth it, Irvin?"

"Alright- yes, Levi. It would have."

"Are you _serious?"_

"Every life sacrificed is one step closer to our freedom."

"You can't be serious."

"There are causes more important than a few lives. I thought you knew that." Irvin said disapprovingly. "Eren will be executed today, because I trust Dallis' judgement. Do you understand?"

Levi's eyes burned. His fists clenched.

Irvin's jaw tightened, and he stood. "Do you have a problem with that, Levi?"

With his height and broad shoulders, Irvin towered over him- but Levi still stood, eyes fiery with defiance.

Irvin took a slow step towards him. "I picked you up off the streets, Levi. You were no one before you came here. Now you're helping humanity. Are you willing to sacrifice that, all for one person? Just for one soldier?"

Levi looked down.

"Remember who you are, Levi." Irvin's voice took on a more coaxing tone. "Remember why you're fighting. Don't do anything careless. There's a hierarchy of power for a reason- it's to keep us all in line. We're all fighting for the same future, Levi."

A tense stillness.

"I'm sorry." Levi said coolly. His face drifted into neutrality. "I don't know what came over me."

"It happens to the best of us- don't worry about it." Irvin assured. He sat back down. "We get a little worked up. It's normal. In the end, we're united for a common goal."

Levi nodded sharply. "Yes, sir."

"Now, I've got to get things ready. We're putting a lot of security on the execution. Do you know why we chose the courtyard?"

"No, sir."

"It's walled. We're worried- you know how people can be sometimes. There are many who don't want Eren executed. It could cause problems."

"I'll leave you to it, then." Levi said. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"It's no problem." Irvin said, looking back to his papers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi walked down the hallway, boiling and at a loss.

_I can't just sit around- but there's nothing I can do._

A numbness enveloped his heart. _Shit._ He leaned against a wall. _SHIT._ Let loose a kick. "SHIT!"

Because he knew he was lying. There _was_ still something he could do.

He could still break the rules. Break Eren out.

_I can break my promise. I can fight._

He held a hand to his face.

_But will I?_

_Why do the most important decisions always have to be so hard?_

 Levi took a deep breath.

_How do I know if it's worth it?_

He paused, looking for a sign, for some sort of epiphany. None came.

Eren's tear-streaked face swam before his eyes, words echoing in his head.

 _"How could losing you_ ever _be worth it?"_

Eren. Strong, caring Eren. So full of hope.

He recalled Irvin's reprimand.

" _Don't avoid the question. Would it have been worth it, Irvin?"_

" _Alright- yes, Levi. It would have."_

And suddenly, just like that- in a moment- he knew.

"You and I are different, Irvin." Levi muttered, starting to walk to his room. His voice rang clear with conviction. "Very different." He turned over his shoulder. "You say we're fighting for the same future. A common goal."

Levi reached for the handle to his room. "That's where you're wrong." He twisted it. "I'm not fighting for a future where you kill the innocent."  
  
Once he'd shut the door behind him, he turned to an old trunk.

"It's because I love Eren that I have to betray him."

He opened the trunk's lid, and a soft cloud of dust swirled from the opening. It settled on his clothes. He didn't brush it away.

"I don't want your future- so for now, my future will have to be my past."

He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side, and strapped metal plates to his chest. They were a bit small, but they still fit. Just as they always had.

Once he'd put a shirt back on- a tank top this time- he shrugged into his old black jacket, slipped on a pair of dark-colored boots.

Then, he donned a pair of black gloves, followed by twin brass knuckles. Levi held them to his eyes, checking for faults, and they glinted menacingly.

He tucked a dagger into his jacket.

Finally, he took a bandanna, stretching it over his nose and mouth. Knotting it in the back.

"You said I was no one before I met you?" Levi growled. "Well, then. Let's see how much trouble this no one can make."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanji looked up when Levi stepped into her room.

A look of recognition spread across her face. She smiled.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and guess that you've made up your mind." When Levi didn't respond, her head tilted. "Haven't seen you dressed like that in a while, you know"

"Haven't had a reason to."

"Well!" Hanji smiled. She slid a hand into her pocket, drawing out a little pouch. When she opened it, shaking it a little, a small chess piece fell out. A knight. "I'm glad you've made up your mind."

_Mikasa... of course._

"If you're in, I'm in." Hanji said. She fiddled with the knight, turning it over her fingers. "The execution is in five hours."

"I know."

Hanji snapped her chess piece in half. It cracked noisily.

"Shall we get ready, then?"


	7. I'm Only Human

"It's time."

Eren looked up, seeing Irvin's silhouette.

His throat was dry. "Who's going to do it?"

"Not me. Another soldier. Come on- we have to go."

Eren pulled himself to his feet. His heart sank.

_So I'll never see Levi again._

An emptiness spread through him, eating away at his calm. A sick trembling began, and he stopped moving.

"Take your time." Irvin said. Pity in his eyes.

"Th-thank you." Eren replied. He sucked in a quavering breath- and broke down. The air rushed from his lungs and he coughed- coughed again- and then his tears came once more, spilling hot and salty down his cheeks. "Can I- see Levi again?" His voice wobbled, high-pitched.

Irvin looked down. "I'm sorry, Eren. I really am.

Eren nodded. "Alright." He looked around. "Alright." With careful footsteps, he made his way towards the door. "Just one question."

"What is it?"

Eren gripped the bars. "WHY?!" He gritted his teeth, furious. "You could've done something, Irvin- you could've- said-" His eyes blazed. "I could've HELPED HUMANITY!"

Irvin turned to the door. "Prepare the restraints."

"Are you LISTENING to me, Irvin?" Eren stuck his head through the bars. "IRVIN!"

"Your sacrifice will help humanity." Irvin said. His voice seemed to waver. "Please understand. I don't want to do this, either. There's nothing I can do for you now."

Eren's knees buckled, and he sank to the colorless floor. Soldiers flooded the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Members of the military police lined the hallway that led to the courtyard. They weren't talking much since they'd brought Eren through. A guilty shame hung in the air, muffling their thoughts with silence.

The ones at the entrance to the hallway stood boredly, gazing listlessly at the walls around them. It was a typical late afternoon- not much activity in the base.

Except for the gangs, of course. The gangs never slept.

One of the soldiers noticed two people standing by. They leaned against a wall, seemingly talking to each other. Both wore handkerchiefs over noses and mouths, and their voices were too low to hear. Yet suddenly- they weren't talking. They were just… waiting?

The soldier's brow furrowed, noticing that one of them had 3DMG. "Hey! You guys. Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

The pair glanced at him, then at each other.

"We have important stuff going on." He frowned. "Hey- are you listening to me? I'm going to call the-"

One flew at him, knuckles flashing, and- with a powerful bang- he was down.

"You think anyone heard that?" Hanji said.

"Let's hope not." Levi turned to the other soldier. "Except for this one."

The soldier took a step back. "Now, you wait a second-"

Levi launched himself at him, jamming his knee into the others' stomach. Then, a blow to the neck. The soldier collapsed to the ground.

"Let's GO!" Levi hissed. He kicked through the doors to the hallway. They charged forward, resolute.

_I'm coming, Eren-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren tested his handcuffs, pulling at them. They held strong.

A terrible pain was spreading through his chest. Face ashen with dread.

The remaining titan test subject laid tethered in the background, stirring sluggishly. Soldiers dotted the courtyard, milling around. Just in case.

 _I'm so sorry, Mikasa._ He looked up. _Are you watching now, from the window?_ He hoped not. _What about Levi?_

 _No. I have to be strong._ Savage persistence.

At least- Levi kept his promise (an awful consolation, but comfort all the same.) At least he hadn't come. Eren hung his head. At least mankind would have a future.

But deep inside him, he wished Levi would have showed up. _Selfish._ He grimaced. _I'm not that brave. I'm not that honorable._ Tears again, catching the early night's chill. _I just want to go home. I want a hug from Mikasa, and Armin, and- I want Levi to hold me close and kiss me, and- I want to see my mom. I want to taste the cookies she used to make._ At the thought of his mother, his heart slowed a little. _Will I see her again, now? And Marco too?_

He shuddered as the thought of their corpses edged into his mind. _I'll be a corpse now, too. Oh, oh, no, don't think about it, don't think about it…_

"You're making a mistake." He said hoarsely, to no one in particular. He could tell everyone had heard, from the echoes of silence. From the hurried looks. No one answered.

He looked up at the moon, barely visible in the darkening sky.

And suddenly- from the clock tower-

The peal of the bell. It resonated grimly, sparking frigid fear through Eren's veins.

Seven.

The executioner approached, fading daylight glinting off his knife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi and Hanji heard the bell. Their heads jerked up.

"SHIT!" Levi roared. "Hanji- we've got to hurry!"

They sprinted through the hallway. Just like they had days before. Only now, the stakes were higher. There was no more time.

The walls blurred against their labored breaths, the sharp clapping of their footsteps.

At the next set of guards, Levi grabbed one and slammed him against the wall. Hanji mirrored him. They were a whirlwind of deadly force, knocking guards aside. Levi's heart accelerated. Another punch. Another kick. Just targets. Only one thing mattered- Eren- had to get- to Eren-

_Shit- shit- I have to- hurry-_

Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore- suddenly- twin doors before them.

Levi crashed through them, fierce as a tempest-

"EREN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But it was too late.

Eren saw him come in. He saw the doors open. For a second- hope? Could it be? He heard a commotion. Time slowed. Crawled.

Yet- the knife was already in motion. It plunged, whistling through the air-

_Slice_

A quick, sharp pain.

_Ow._

A stinging sensation- and then-

Gushing. Blood gushed, thick and dark, spurting all over. Eren fell onto his side. He couldn't breathe. A throb of panic.

Levi's deafening cry tore through the wind.

" _NOOOO!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you get in?" Irvin strode to them, brow furrowed. "Levi-"

Levi ignored him. It was all so distant, just a buzz in his ears. He pushed past the crowd, clumsily knocking soldiers aside, running to Eren.

"Last minute, change of plans." Hanji said quickly. "Could- could we have some privacy?"

Irvin thought it over for a second- and nodded. "Everyone- into the hallway." They filed from the courtyard.

Levi saw none of this. Levi only had eyes for one.

"EREN! _EREN!_ "

He skidded to his knees on the platform, pressing shaking hands to Eren's neck- trying to stem the flow- blood poured over his hands, over his knees, soaking everything- _Oh God oh GOD PLEASE NO-_ there was so much blood-

"Ahh- AHH!" Eren cried out in pain, twisting. "S-stop-"

"It's going to be okay!" Levi said desperately. He lifted Eren to his arms, cradled him like a child. Crimson drenched his shirt. "We're going to heal you- it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be- okay-"

Eren's lids fluttered.

"EREN!"

It seemed Eren was losing focus. His breathing was heavy. He turned to the side, hacking, and rose-red stained his lips.

"Levi?" He said weakly. His eyes were miles away.

Levi looked into his face, lips trembling. The smell of blood was strong, musky and metallic around him.

Eren's voice was barely a whisper.

"Was I... able to help humanity?"

"NO!" Levi doubled over. He was shaking now- he couldn't stop. A leaf in the wind. "Not you… anyone but you, Eren, please-"His heart pounded relentlessly, almost painful against his rubs.

Suddenly- Eren's lips curled into a smile. His eyelids were half closed. "Levi… you're crying."

Levi was suddenly aware of the warm tears coursing down his face. They rolled thickly off his trembling jaw.

Eren reached up, touching Levi's face.

"I can't b-believe-" Eren turned to the side, gasping. When he turned back up, his eyes were glassy, and his breaths were only gasps. "You're crying. I'm - m-p- ugh-" More coughing. "I'm- so h-hh-app...y…"

Levi's face crumbled. He grasped Eren's hand, pressing it to his face. "Don't leave. Eren, please, I'm begging you-"

"You've d- done it, Levi." A shuddering halt. "You're f-finally crying. I'm- sorry. I shouldn't…" he lost focus for a few seconds. With much effort, evidenced by his wavering eyes, he dragged his gaze back to Levi's forlorn stare. "I shouldn't be happy- b-ugh- but- I've _freed_ you." A bright, wobbly grin. "You're free."

Levi realized that Eren's hand was growing cold. Marble against his skin. "No- Eren-" He pressed the hand harder to his cheek, trying to warm it. "I need you. Please. Who's going to annoy me now? Who's going to smile like you did? You stupid… brat…!"

Eren was crying too now, sorrow leaking from his words. "I'm sorry…but- can you do- one last thing- for me?"

Levi nodded.

"Can you hold me… please?" Eren's eyes no longer focused. They gazed into a neverending distance. "I'm… sca...red…"

Levi gathered him up and held him to his chest, rocking just a little bit. Eren's life drained out of him, dripping to the platform.

"I'm glad I met you." Eren whispered, smiling through his tears. "I'm so glad…"

Levi was sobbing bitterly now, burying his face in Eren's hair. He bent over a little, pressing his lips to Eren's forehead. "I love you, Eren. I…" A huge lump in his throat- but he had to get the words out, had to- "I'm sorry."

Eren's breaths slowed. His eyes closed.

"You were never a monster." Levi's tone wobbled. He blinked, tasting tart salt on his lips. "You're human, and I love you. I love you, Eren."

He paused.

"Did you hear that?"

Levi looked down.

"Eren?"

Eren moved no more. Dark lashes rested on his cheeks, and his rosy lips were parted just a little.

Almost peacefully. As if asleep.

Levi shuddered violently. His throat clenched. Chest heaved, jerked. "Ngh- n-no-"

The realization fell to him. Like a wall, slamming into him.

He threw his head back, and his wail was piercing, the lone, tormented shriek of a violin-

" _uUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Like thunder. His rocking was now a mournful sway as he trembled, clutching Eren's body tightly against him.

"I'm so sorry… Eren…" A hiccup broke through his voice. He shook his head. "I gave you my weakness, because- I thought it could save you." Another hiccup. "I thought it could save me. I thought your hope could save us both."

His voice raised, climbing higher. "Could I have saved you?"

There was a storm in him, a downpour. Disbelief. The world whirled around him, spun like a top and there was no end, there was no end.

He laid Eren on the ground. It was excruciating, the way Eren's head fell to the side. Levi felt for his pocket- yes. There it was. The pouch. He slipped his fingers in, drew out the pearly-white king. Laid it on Eren's chest, folded Eren's unfeeling hands over it.

He looked at Eren's face. It would never open again, never smile. No more enthusiasm. No more hopeful, shining eyes. Just cruel, impenetrable death.

"It was a game all along." He gently stroked Eren's blood-soaked hair, pushing it back from his pale, still face. Sticky fingertips. His eyes shone with a terrible look. "It was a fucking game, and I made all the wrong moves."

The tears wouldn't stop. They glittered in the moonlight.

"All the wrong choices."

All except one. And Levi remembered.

_"I would miss you!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because- you're my friend!"_

Levi pressed his lips together.

_"I... don't want to die."_

His hands dripped with blood.

_"I love you. I love you so much."_

He wrapped his arms around himself.

_"Forget me."_

And Levi knew he would never forget.

"Was I a fool?" Levi said faintly. His voice shook low, choked with emotion. "Was I a fool for having hope? Was there any hope in the first place?"

Eren's blood shone all around him, dark and opaque, reflecting the starry sky.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, doubling over. Pleading. "Eren, please- come back. You have to come back." _  
_

The night was cold as the grave. Eren was gone.

He sagged.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help falling in love with you. Couldn't help what followed. Couldn't help you now."

He leaned down, kissed Eren's brow. It was agony.

"I can't do this, Eren. I'm only human."

Tortured gasps.

"I'm only HUMAN!"

And at

that

moment-

Hanji rushed by.

Grabbed Eren's lifeless body.

…

_Hanji._

_What..._

He reached out. Slow motion-

As she grabbed Eren-

Leapt up into the air. With one hand, fired her gear.

The smooth whirrr of her controls, as the steely strings pulled her away.

The chess piece on Eren's chest fell. Shattered against the ground.

Time caught up to Levi.

"Hanji?!"

She launched across the courtyard, over to the back, towards were the remaining titan test subject laid, bound by strong ropes. So high in the air. And then, suddenly- Eren's body dropped. It hung suspended in the air for a second, before falling-

right-

into-

the titan's gaping maw.

"HANJI!"

She spiralled away, dropping to the ground. Stood up.

"Hanji-" Levi couldn't believe it. Had she gone mad? "What are you DOING?"

"Hey, Levi!" She turned to him. "Heard you talking. You made all the wrong choices, you said?"  
  
Levi's jaw hung open. Shock, and incredible pain.

"You're wrong." She shook her head. "I can't believe it. Only human? There's no such thing. Humans are... incredible"

"Hanji- why…?"

"That's the thing you don't understand." Hanji said. She laughed. "Life isn't a _game._ It isn't about always making the right choices." She stepped closer now, eyes blazing boldly. Fire.

"Because we're human. Get it? We GET second chances!"  
  
Levi couldn't move.

"And if they don't come to us, we MAKE them!"

"I don't understand-"

"You're HUMAN! I'm giving you your second chance. You can change everything now. If you hesitate, and it's over. Even for a moment."

"You're not making sense-"

"THIS IS YOUR SECOND CHANCE, LEVI!"

He heard a commotion behind him. Shouts. The soldiers had discovered their comrades, out cold on the floor.

"I still DON'T _UNDERSTAND!"_  
  
At that, Hanji threw her head back. Laughed. Put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Levi." She said. "Where was Eren, the first time he transformed?"

Suddenly, a crackle of light- and a-

_BANG_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikasa saw the steam rise past her window.

She smiled.


	8. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, this chapter got really long- sorry about that. Give yourself some time to stop if you're feeling bored! Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to leave a comment/criticism! ^3^

.

They had only seconds.

The first was spent in shock.

_One._

Levi blinked, looking around. His coat fluttered in the hot wind. He hissed in pain as it bit at his face.

"Hanji?"

_Two._

"Hanji!"

Smoke blanketed the courtyard. He couldn't see her, couldn't even see Eren. _Shit, this is bad._ The only thing he could hear were the soldiers. They were everywhere, losing their shouts to the sudden wind.

_Three._

Hanji burst out of the smoke, seizing Levi by the soldiers. "Give me your hands!"  
  
"What-?"  
  
  
 _Four._

"Your hands!" Hanji grabbed his blood-stained hands, clumsily wiping them onto her own. She raised her palms to her face, smearing Eren's blood across her lips. It spread to her cheeks, curving up like a smile.

_Five._

"And your dagger!"  
  
Levi didn't hesitate, drawing it from his coat. She took it.

_Six._

"Now, all you have to do," she whispered. "Is follow my lead. Okay?"

"Whatever this is, I hope it works, Hanji."

_Seven._

"Oh, it will."  
  
The steam lifted, yielding to faint moonlight. A huge shape, like a living mountain, rested motionless where the other titan had once stood.

Yells rose from the soldiers. They were all from the military police, Levi realized.

"Shit!"  
  
"It's the titan!"  
  
"Captain Dawk! We have no 3DMG!"

Nile Dawk stepped back, clenching his teeth. He looked to his soldiers, then to Eren's massive form.

"What do we do?"  
  
"We can't fight it-"  
  
"CAPTAIN DAWK!"

"Irvin!" Nile shouted. "Call your soldiers! You have to-"  
  
"Don't move!" Hanji ordered.

The shouts died instantly. They all turned.

Hanji was crouching slightly. In one hand, she held the dagger. In the other- Levi.

Levi felt the cool blade scrape his neck.

"Everyone FREEZE! Or the best soldier you've got turns into titan food." She grinned, looking down at Levi. "Do you want that, Levi? Huh? Want me to feed you to Eren here?" A pout came over her face. "Come on- it's for a good cause! Eren is hungry, you see. He's a growing boy, needs his nutrition."  
  
  
 _I've got to go along with it._ Levi realized. "Hanji- what are you talking about? Stop playing around-"

"But playing with your food's the _best_ part! Ha!"

Irvin stepped forward, speaking cautiously. "Hanji, what's gotten into you?"

Hanji started to laugh. With her blood-smeared face and tangled hair, she looked savage. Insane.

"Nothing's gotten into me, you stupid humans. Stupid little humans. What are you, compared to titans?" Her face contorted angrily. She spat. "Nothing!"

Levi glanced back at Eren's titan form. It was frozen, staring at Hanji. _Come on, Eren. You can't be that brainless. Just go with it-_

"Hanji! What do you want?"  
  
"I want you all to be a titan's meal." Hanji growled. She shrugged. "But I guess I'll leave you alone if you let me go. WITH Eren. And Levi."  
  
"We can't let them escape!" Nile yelled. "Irvin, you can't seriously be considering-"

Irvin let out a breath. "Look around, Nile. None of us have competent weapons."

A nerve-wracking pause.

He looked Hanji in the eye. "Very well. You can escape, if you'd like. But the minute you're gone, we _will_ call the stationary guard- whether you have a hostage or not."

A moment's silence.

Then-  
  
"Good job, Irvin! You've made a VERY good choice!" Hanji ranted. "You hear that, Eren? Time to go!"

_Just go with it, Eren- come on, she's acting-_

To Levi's relief, Eren leaned down. His huge hand landed heavily on the ground, palm outstretched. Gasps sounded from the soldiers as Hanji stepped onto the tough skin, dragging Levi with her.

"YaaaaHOOOOO!" she belted as Eren lifted them up, depositing them on his colossal shoulders. "See you later, guys!"

Soldiers dove out of the way as Eren turned, walking towards the courtyard's wall. Hanji leaned close to his ear. "Good job, Eren. Think you can go into town? Then un-shift?"  
Eren nodded. His pace sped up, settling into a light jog.

"Hey- you think you could crouch a little? So they don't see us past the wall?"

Levi looked back at the soldiers. They were scattering, fleeing back into the base. "Idiots." he muttered.

Eren crashed through the wall, ducking among the houses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why hasn't he come out yet?" Levi frowned, approaching the fallen titan.

"He needs time!" Hanji said, glancing over her shoulder. "Unfortunately, we're sort of short on that."  
  
The worry in Levi's mind thrummed to a different tune. _Please be okay, please be okay-_

Eren burst from the nape of his titan's neck, gasping. He gritted his teeth, pulling hard-

"Quickly!" Hanji shouted-

-and then he was out, tumbling head-over-heels to the ground.

Levi rushed forward, grabbing his arm. Dragging him into an alley, as the titan's body evaporated behind them.

People were starting to emerge from their houses. Cries of fear. The three ran through the narrow side streets, sprinting over the cobblestones.

Finally, they stopped, leaning against a wall.

"That was close." Eren breathed, looking up. "Levi-"

"Not yet." Hanji warned. "We still have to get to somewhere hidden. We've got to-"  
  
A cloaked figure bolted at them, seemingly out of nowhere. They all snapped to attention- Hanji grabbed a blade, Levi drew his dagger-

"Stop!" The stranger pulled off his hood. "It's me!"

"Armin?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armin lit the candles bolted to the wall. The room lit up, glowing warmly.

"My grandfather used to own this house." Armin said, ushering them in. After a moment's hesitation, he peeked outside, then softly closed the door. "You can hide out here for a while. It's a small house, but-"  
  
"You've done more than enough." Levi said. "Thank you."  
  
Eren gave him a worried look. "Armin- shouldn't you head back now? Won't they suspect…"  
  
"I'll sneak back in the morning." Armin replied. "The whole town is full of soldiers. They called the stationary guard, too. It's a real mess."

Levi turned to him. "Is there any way out of the village?"  
  
Armin shook his head, frowning. "Not- not really." He took off his cloak, revealing a bag over his shoulder. "You might be here a little while. I brought some of your clothes!"

"This is great!" Hanji said, smiling and opening the bag. "A little creepy, Armin, but really great! Thanks!"  
  
"It's no problem!" Armin grinned. "Oh- and also, I forgot to tell you-"  
  
Mikasa burst out of an adjoining room.

"Mikasa got out, since all the soldiers guarding her left to look for you-"  
  
"Are you hurt?!" Mikasa strode straight to Eren, looking him up and down. She pulled down his collar, checking his neck. "Is there any pain? Swelling?"  
  
"Mikasa, I'm fine!"  
  
"Fever? Do you feel tired at all, Eren?"  
  
"I mean, I'm a little tired-"  
  
"You need some rest." Mikasa said. "Go to sleep. Armin, is there a bed ready?"

"Uh- uh… shouldn't we eat first?" Armin stammered.

Mikasa turned to him. "Eren, are you hungry? Do you feel sick?"

Eren backed away. "I'm fine!" He sighed, giving a small smile. "Really, Mikasa. I'm… I'm okay."  
  
Mikasa nodded, sighing. She turned to Levi and Hanji.

"Glad you decided to end the game."  
  
She turned, stalking off.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Mikasa scares me a little sometimes." Armin said smilingly. "She breaks things from time to time! I don't really know why. Maybe she's stressed."

They all stared at him.

"What?" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your room!" Armin opened a door. "And by 'you' I mean you two." he pointed to Eren and Levi. "Mikasa and Hanji, you'll sleep in the one right there!"  
  
Miksa turned to him. "And what about you, Armin?"

"Well," Armin said, "I think I'll sleep during the day! That way, I'll be awake at night to warn you if someone comes by.."  
  
Eren turned to him. "But- won't you be bored?"  
  
"I have some battle strategies I'm working on- don't worry about me!"

Hanji sidled up to him. "I have plenty of notes, if you wanna help me out with those. You know- just if you want to-"  
  
"That sounds great!" Armin's eyes sparkled. "Wow. It's been a while since there've been so many people here."  
  
Levi peeked into the room. "Your grandfather had friends?"  
  
"Sometimes, he took orphans in." Armin smiled sadly. "He was a good man."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Armin!" Hanji said. She took Mikasa excitedly by the arm, dragging her to their room. "Man, Mikasa, you're going to LOVE all my new theories!"

"Well- I'll leave you to it, then!" Armin called. "I'll be downstairs."

Levi felt Eren's eyes shift to him, heard a muffled swallow.

_He's nervous._

Levi stepped into the room. Once he heard Eren's footsteps step over the threshold, he gently shut the door. Built-up energy thrummed in his chest.

Eren stood still.  
  
Levi whirled, pushing Eren against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His forearms were at either side of Eren's head, pressed against the wall. Eren took a sharp breath. Their bodies were inches away.

_What's he doing?_

Levi's gaze held his eyes, burning and intense. Like an animal.

Eren's back pressed against the wall. "Levi?"  
Levi inched closer still. The fabric of their clothes just barely touched. He could feel the warmth radiating from Levi's body.

"What did you mean?" Low voice. Like a predator.

"W-when?"  
  
"Today. At the execution." Levi broke eye contact, leaning closer to his ear. "When you said you'd- _freed_ me."  
  
"Oh-h." Eren stammered, feeling Levi's hair brush againt his neck. "Yeah..."  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"I… I wasn't really planning to have to- er, explain it-"

"Eren." Levi growled. Eren could feel the vibration in his chest.

"I meant- that you were crying." He saw Levi's shoulders stiffen."You were free. I'd freed you."  
  
"Free from what?"

"From- you know-"  
  
"I don't."

Eren took a deep breath. Then-  
  
"You were _vulnerable!"_

Instantly, he realized it was the wrong thing to say. Levi pulled back, lifted off him, and turned his back.

"Vulnerable?" He echoed. "Tch. So it's all a game, huh? Let's see who can make the corporal cr-" He broke off. "Dammit." His head dropped a little, hands curling into fists. "I'm so stupid."

"No!" Eren reached for him. "That's not what I mean at all!"  
  
"Then what _did_ you mean, huh?" Levi's voice was growing angry.

"I meant-"

"You're an ass-"

"I freed you!" Eren shouted. "Don't you understand?"  
  
"I don't feel very free."  
  
Eren inched closer as Levi turned.

"I can free you- sir."

Levi scowled.

"Take off your shirt."  
  
Disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"Do you want to be free?!"

"From _what,_ blockhead?!"  
  
"Well." Eren took him lightly by the arms, pushing him back a little. Towards the bed. "From your shirt, first of all."

Levi swallowed loudly. He was stiff as a board under Eren's hands. "Why?"

"I'll do it for you!"  
  
"I can take off my own damn shirt-"  
  
"Let me do it."

Eren pushed Levi down, onto the soft plush of the bed. Levi's breaths were speeding up, becoming unsteady. But when Eren reached for him-

He scrambled back. Eyes were trained on Eren's reaching hands.

 _He can't._ Eren realized. _He wants to, but- he can't. Why?_

"I'm not going to hurt you." Eren said.

Something like shame spread across Levi's features. Teeth clenched. "I changed my mind. This is- ridiculous."

"It's- it's fine." Eren took backed away a little, raising his hands. "I'm not going to make you do anything. Okay?"

Levi didn't answer. His fingers were digging into the sheets.

"I'll sleep over there. On the couch. I won't even touch you-"

"No!"

Eren jumped at the knife-sharp tone. He could tell Levi was struggling to get the right words. Or- no, that wasn't it. He knew the right words. He was just struggling to say them.

"Do you- promise?" Levi managed.

Eren nodded. "Of course- let me just bring a blanket in, and-"

"No. Not that."

_Then… what?_

…

_Oh._

"That- that I won't hurt you, you mean?"

Levi hesitated. Then- nodded.

"Levi- what's wrong?" Eren frowned. "Tell me."

"See for yourself."

Eren walked forward, sitting on the bed. He leaned forward, reaching- stopping, waiting for Levi's reaction. Levi was still.

He went on, taking Levi's jacket by the collar. Then- peeled it back, sliding it off his arms-

"Oh."

There was an elaborate design curling around one of Levi's arms, swirls of black ink. Eren realized he'd never seen the corporal's bare arms before. The twists and turns of the pattern seemed graceful, almost delicate- yet they ended in sharp, dangerous-looking points.

"No amount of soap or scrubbing will get it out." Levi said dully. "It's a tattoo. It's permanent."

Eren's eyes ran over the careful lines.

Levi's eyes flickered to him. "I wasn't always like this. I've made bad choices."

"But- why would I hurt you?" He raised his eyes to Levi's.

"People respect me because I'm humanity's best soldier." Levi grimaced. "But I've done terrible things, Eren. Things that would shock you. Disgust you. Hell, you'd want to kill me."  
  
"I don't care." Eren shook his head. "I don't care about either of those! I don't care if you're good at fighting, because that's not why I like you- and I don't care if you did awful things, because people make mistakes. I like you as you are now- I promise."

Levi didn't move. His expression was cloudy, unreadable.

Eren took Levi's top and gently slid it up, over his head. It fell to the ground.

"I'm going to free you of all that."

His hand inched forward, resting on the side of Levi's face. He ran his fingers delicately down the side of Levi's neck, tracing them around the defined curve of his shoulder.  
Levi shivered.

He leaned forward, kissing Levi on edge of his shoulder. Then- right in the hollow of his neck. He heard Levi draw in his breath.

"You've gotta breathe, you know." Eren reminded him, gently pushing him onto his back. He leaned over, propping himself up by his arms. His shadow covered Levi's body-

He leaned down, lightly licking Levi's neck-

Levi squirmed. "Ngh-!"

Eren slid up to him, putting light pressure on his body. His lips found the base of Levi's jaw and he kissed, sucking at Levi's skin. Levi gasped.

"A-ah-"

But the sound was muffled by a kiss, turning a muffled "Mmm" against the warmth of Eren's mouth. A loud, wet noise as the kiss broke.

Levi was already bright red, Eren realized. His eyes were glassy with the heat. Gasping breaths.

"You're so sensitive." Eren mused. He took off his own shirt, throwing it aside as he moved down to Levi's abdomen.

At the gentle swipe of Eren's tongue, Levi twisted. "Gggh- Ah-" Eren kissed his smooth skin, and the wet click of his lips against Levi's skin sounded clearly. Again- and again- "Eren-!"

The peck Eren's lips were throwing him into a delirium. The volume of his voice raised. "Aaahh! Ah- E-Eren-!" "

"Shhhh." Eren whispered, crawling back up to face level. "They're going to hear us, you know. Can you imagine, if Hanji found us again?" He paused to run a hand through Levi's sweaty hair, pushing it back from his flushed face. Levi's skin shone damply, bringing a sheen to the deep red of his cheeks. He was panting heavily, mouth open.

"You're so cute when you're like this." Eren said, almost purring. "And so small. I could just eat you up."

Suddenly, Levi rolled over, pinning Eren's arms to the bed. Eren looked up, surprised by the want in his eyes.

"You'll have to defeat me first."

Levi bowed his head, taking Eren's head in his hands, and kissed him wildly. Stole the breath from his lungs. When he rose again, he licked his lips.  
"Do you really think you can overpower me?"

Eren took a second to catch his breath, fighting past the fuzzy tingle of dizziness behind his eyes. "I can try, can't I?"

A low chuckle, and then Levi's lips were right by his ear. They brushed by the very edge of his jaw.

"You can try."

Eren was about to add something- but suddenly, Levi kissed him slowly on the neck. Reached down, running a hand up the inside of his leg-

Eren twisted, clenching his teeth. "L-Levi-"

Levi's hand slid up against his thigh, rubbing against the warm skin. Eren twisted-

He felt Levi's tongue on his chest and he gasped, lacing his hands into Levi's jet-black hair. A groan slipped from his mouth as Levi moved lower. He pressed Levi's head closer to his skin, gasping from the soft pucker of his moist lips, feeling a feverish heat come over him. "Ohhhh-"

Levi shuddered at the sound, grabbed his body and squeezing it to his. _He's so strong!_ Eren breathed in the clean soap smell, felt Levi's legs wrap around him-

A strange, almost animal feeling came over him. Almost like a hunger. An electric feeling in his veins, and his back arched up-

He heard Levi's gasp, felt his grip loosen-

And he turned over. His full weight was on Levi now.

"I guess this means I win." Eren said. He ground his hips against Levi's, and Levi cried out-

"Ahh-!"

 _He's so cute._  Eren thought. He laughed a little, and his voice took on a mocking tone. "I guess I'll have to eat you now."

Eren crushed Levi into the mattress, enclosing him in his arms. Levi clutched at his back, struggling to speak- "Eren!" His cries grew louder, more desperate as Eren's teeth nipped at his neck. "E-ren-"

Eren grinned. "You taste so good, too." He teased.

Levi clutched Eren's head to him. "Eren- p-please-"

"Mmmm."

"Please-!

Eren paused for a second, a little surprised at Levi's voice. There was a tone he hadn't heard before. A new layer- almost sadness.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
  
Levi shook his head.

Though- Eren noticed something strange come over him, a sort of stillness.

"Is something- wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Levi choked. "I- can't believe you're alive. I thought you were dead, dammit. I thought you were dead and I said that I loved you and you didn't hear me- and I-"

His words were lost to a kiss.

"I'm here." Eren assured him. "I'm here now. I'm alive."

Levi nodded. "I've noticed."

"And I'm going to swallow you whole."

Levi's toes curled, and a low groan escaped his lips.

Eren's voice dropped to a taunting whisper, and he spoke against the skin on Levi's neck. "I want to feel you squirm."

"Ah-!"

Eren pushed him into the mattress again, gently biting his skin.

"Gggh- p-please- Eren-!"

Another sharp push of his hips, and Levi was crying out desperately- the heat of his face brought tears to the corners of his eyes-

"Please! I can't- I need-"

"What do you need?"

Levi bit his lip, trying to slow his frantic breaths.

Eren took hold of his belt, starting to slip it down.

"Is this what you need-?"  
  
"Hey guys!" Armin opened the door, taking a step in. "I forgot to tell you that-"

He stopped short. Gasped.

"Uh…" Eren rolled off Levi. "I-"

Armin covered his eyes, letting out a soft little "Oh my God." He turned, walked out the door. His voice grew louder. "Oh my God. Oh my GOD."  
  
A door slammed open. "Armin! Are they at it again?!"

"My eyes…!"  
  
"The door!"  
  
Eren ran to the door, slamming it shut. He fumbled for the lock-  
  
"They're AT it again, aren't they?! Oh, this is so exciting!"

And then, another voice-

"What?" Mikasa. "They're at what again? What are they doing?"

"Oh NO." Eren let his face fall to his hands. "Oh no!"

Levi's hand flew to his mouth, and Eren heard a sound. It was almost like a cough, but-

Was he... laughing?

Mikasa started banging on the door. "Eren? Eren! What are you doing in there?" Receiving no answer, her voice grew louder. "Open the door!"  
  
"I'm okay, Mikasa!"  
  
She stopped hitting the door. They heard her turn around. "Armin, what were they doing?"  
  
"I can't. I can't say it."  
  
"I can!" Hanji chirped. "Eren and Levi were-"

Eren clapped his hands over his ears, but he still heard Mikasa's shout.

"They _WHAT?!"_

Levi was unable hold in the laughter. It grew from snickers to short little peals. There was a wobbly little smile on his face.  
  
 _A real smile. Have I ever seen him smile before?_

He was dazzled. It was so beautiful. Such a human touch innocence, a drop breaking through the calm ocean of Levi's face.

_Is he finally-_

His thoughts were cut short as Mikasa started hitting the door again. "Eren! That's not SAFE!"

She hesitated.

"At- at least use lubricant!"

Levi laughed harder, lips curling into brilliant grin that left Eren breathless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi's eyes snapped open in the middle of the night.

"Shit." He whispered.

He turned over.

"Eren- wake up. You've got to wake up. I just realized something."  
  
Eren yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late." Eren crawled reluctantly from the bed, and Levi helped him up. "Come on."

They crept down the stairs, finding Armin at the table. Armin looked up.

"Oh- hi, guys!" He gulped, turning a little pink. "Er. Uh-"  
  
Levi sighed a little. "Armin. Do you have any cloaks?"  
  
"Cloaks?" Armin was curious now. "It's dangerous to go out, you know!"  
  
"It's important."  
  
Armin nodded. "Sure. But- be careful, alright?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me- why are we doing this again?"  
  
Levi shushed him, looking into the street. A few stationary guard soldiers milled around.

"It's a hunch."  
  
"We're risking our lives- on a hunch?"  
  
"No. We're not risking our lives."

Levi took Eren's arms and pulled him away. They squeezed through a narrow alley, scraping past the bricks.

"How much farther?"

"Not much."

A light wind fiddled at their cloaks as they swept past the side streets, inching between the houses. The moon lit their way.

They arrived at a stairway. It seemed to lead into the ground.

"In here."  
  
"Here?! But- what's here?"

"You'll see-"  
  
"Levi."  
  
Eren put a hand on Levi's arm. Levi turned to him.

"If it's better if I don't know yet, you don't have to tell me. But, I have to ask- are you _sure?"_

"I'm sure." Levi looked him in the eye. "Trust me."  
  
Eren sighed. "Anything I should know?"  
  
"Yeah." Levi started down the stairs. "Don't say anything to the people we're about to meet, alright? They can be a bit- aggressive."  
  
 _"Aggressive?"_

"Shhh."

Their footsteps echoed through the underground tunnel. Eren looked around, a little nervous. There was a cool draft wafting from the tunnel's stony depths, carrying with it an earthy smell. The steady drip of moisture served as background to the sound of their boots.

Up ahead, suddenly, Eren could make out a shape. It was a person in a cloak, leaning against a wall. No- two people. On opposite walls of the tunnel. He shivered.

A dread set in his throat as they approached one of the people. No, he didn't like this. Not at all.

"Hey." Levi said.

The man didn't answer.

"You deaf?"  
  
"Run along, pipsqueak." The man said boredly. He didn't even meet Levi's glare. "Go play somewhere else."  
  
"If you use that tone with me again, I'll smash your face in."  
  
The man was interested now, a little amused. "And who the fuck do _you_ think you are, huh? Let's make a deal. You get the hell out of my sight, and I'll go easy-"

Levi shoved up his sleeve. Dim candle light shone over the dark swirls of his tattoo.

The man froze. Eren saw the color drain from his face.

"You serious?"  
  
"Who is it?" The woman on the other side of the tunnel called. She walked over. "Who's the stranger?"

Levi pulled down his hood.

The man backed away, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I didn't-"  
  
"I don't care." Levi said. "I just need to see someone."

"'Course. Anything for the corporal." The woman said. She crossed her arms. "Hey. Who's that other guy, behind you?"

"Oh!" The man snapped his fingers. "Must be the titan kid everyone was chasing. Hey. Titan kid. Show us your face."

Eren looked to Levi. Levi nodded, and Eren pulled down his hood.

"Aw, he looks like a softie." The woman said. "Humanity's greatest hope, huh? They're all after you. You made a pretty big scene back there. You and the crazy girl."

"Keeping titans as pets." The other man scoffed. "That's nuts. Better keep him on a tight leash, corporal."  
  
Eren's eyes narrowed. _Cowards._ But he didn't dare say anything. His rage boiled inside him.

"You're the one who needs a leash, Reuben." Levi said. Monotone. "Maybe they could take you for walks. I bet everyone's tired of having to clean up your shit."

The woman laughed. "It's true."

Reuben scowled. "You're still as annoying as ever."  
  
"And you're still a dog. Take me to the boss."  
  
"The boss?" Reuben and the woman exchanged looks. "Hm. Might not be the same one from your time- not for this area. They move around a lot."

"The boss."  
  
"Alright, alright." Reuben nodded to the woman. "Dina. Mind taking the corporal and his pet?"  
  
"Sure thing." She beckoned to them, starting to walk into the tunnels. "Follow me."

They followed her down the tunnel in silence. Eren glanced back, towards Reuben. He'd gone back to his post.

"Hey, corporal." Dina looked over her shoulder. "They still think you were kidnapped, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course."

Dina snickered. "How're you gonna get outta this one, then? With the titan kid and the crazy girl?"  
  
"Hell, I don't know. Maybe I'll bribe them. Money talks."

"And time is money. They're gonna find you eventually."  
  
Suddenly- they got to an big, open space in the tunnel. The ceiling was higher than usual. There was a door on the wall.

"Have fun." Dina called, walking away.

"Shouldn't- shouldn't we knock?" Eren whispered.

"No. Just wait. He'll hear."

As if on cue, the door creaked open. Eren held his breath as the occupant emerged, a tall black-cloaked man. His face was hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"Hey." Levi said.

The man didn't answer.

"You almost had me fooled." Levi went on. "I mean, really. I almost fell for it. I'll admit it- you got me. You got me good."

Silence.

Levi's head tilted. "I must be getting careless. It was obvious."

The man stepped into the candelight, pulling back his hood.

"What gave it away?" Irvin said.

Eren's jaw dropped.

" _Irvin?!"_

"At the execution." Levi smirked. "A titan's execution, no less- and only the military police was there. No one had 3DMG. I wonder who set that up?"  
  
Eren looked to Levi, thoroughly confused. Levi continued.

"But it goes further than that, doesn't it? Why was the execution in the courtyard? The courtyard is right next to the base, and right next to a small town. Why there, instead of in an open place- where if Eren transformed, he wouldn't be able to hide?"  
  
Irvin nodded. "Hm."

"What's more, you knew there was a captive titan in that courtyard." Levi said. "And you probably knew about Hanji's transformation theory. She told you, didn't she?"  
"She did."

Levi nodded. "And finally- what you told me. You were trying to make me angry. And once you'd gotten me angry- you told me there would be security at the execution. You warned me. It was a gift-wrapped 'come rescue Eren' with a bow slapped on it, and i took it."  
  
"Yes." Irvin said. "Good work, Levi."

"Wait- wait a second." Eren looked at both of them. "I don't understand. Well- I understand the first part. But… what are you doing _here,_ commander?"

"Any good leader has to have tabs on all aspects of his area." Irvin said. "The black market and the crime rings are as important as the soldiers themselves."  
  
Levi turned towards Eren. "He's a puppetmaster, don't you see?"

"I have to be. It's the only way to win this war."  
  
"Which war, Irvin?" Levi said. "The one against the titans, or the one against the corruption in the government?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Corruption?" Eren echoed.

"Dallis has been corrupted now, too." Irvin lamented. "The correct decision was obvious. However… with the people on the brink of civil war, keeping you alive was a liability. People are afraid of you, Eren."

Eren looked down.  
  
Irvin took a step forward. "I'm sorry, Eren. Levi. I'm sorry I put you all through that- but it was necessary. I can't lose the government's trust, even for a second. I have to be the one leading these soldiers. If they think I'm against them, they could replace me with someone else- someone that follows them blindly. Someone corrupt."

Eren frowned "And... you couldn't have just- told us what to do?"

"In the base, the walls have ears." Irvin warned. "People are listening. No secret is safe."  
  
"And what now, Irvin?" Levi said. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Well," Irvin replied, "We have to get Eren out of this town. Into a place tucked away in the countryside, together with Hanji. Once civil war breaks out- and it will- we bring Eren back. We continue with our plan. It may take months. Years."

Levi stiffened. "Where do _I_ go?"  
  
"You come back, say you escaped."  
  
"Levi?" Eren put his hand on his shoulder. "Would that mean… that we…?"

Levi hung his head a little. Nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I- I won't see you again?" Eren's chest tightened. "For years?"  
  
Irvin shook his head. "No. We would visit once a month, so that Hanji can keep helping us."

Eren let out a breath. "Okay. If- we have to."  
  
"But first, there's the matter of getting Eren and Hanji out." Irvin reminded them. "Tomorrow night, I'll put two soldiers at the front door. You'll get there, and you'll ask them who they are. If one of them is Sven, tell him that you need help. He'll know what you mean. He will lead you out of the town. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." Levi said. He nodded. "Of course."

Irvin turned away.

Then-

"Oh- and Levi? Eren?"  
  
"Yes?" They both replied.

"If it isn't Sven… run."

"Why?"

"Because then, it would mean they know about me. About my plan. They'd know that I'm helping you." Irvin pulled his hood back over his head. "And then, regrettably- you'd be on your own."


End file.
